Between Love and Hate
by Shadow's fairy
Summary: He wanted her but she hated him. She fell in love with him and he broke her heart. Now, eleven years later they have to live under the same roof. Will love bring them together or will the walls built over the years keep them apart?
1. Chapter One: Detentions

**Chapter One: Detentions**

Ginny was heading to the Great Hall. She had been so busy reading this muggle book called "Downfall Love" she had forgotten dinner. She was almost opening the door when her head hit with someone.

'Watch where you're going you filthy Weasel!' Draco Malfoy's voice told her.

"Just ignore him and he will leave you alone!"she mentally ordered herself.

'Sorry!' she said and was about to open the Great Hall door when a hand caught her wrist and turned her around.

'Not so fast little Weasley! Think you can bother me and get away with it? Detention for the rest of the week. Meet me tomorrow at seven in the Quidditch pitch!'

'What? You can't do...'

'Oh, believe me I can! I'm Head Boy remember?' he smirked and left her there. She could still hear him saying to Crabbe and Goyle 'I wonder how more Weasleys there are in the world! It's just turn a corner and one of those stupid Weasels runs into you!'

"That's great! Second day at school and I already have a detention with Malfoy!" she thought while entering the Great Hall.

Ginny ran to the Quidditch Pitch. That damned book made her get late. She saw a dark dressed figure, with silvery blond hair standing there watching the sunset. He looked so peaceful, so beautiful. "Stop it Virginia Weasley, he is Malfoy! How can you even think about him as desirable? Well he is hansom!"

'You're late!' he said when she reached him.

'I'm sorry...'

'That will cost you another hour detention!'

'But...'

'No but Weasley!'

'Fine! What's my detention anyway?' she looked at him and saw an evil smirk forming in his lips. "Oh dear... here it comes!"

'You'll have to clean Slytherin's showers!'

'What?' she couldn't believe it. "He must be joking".

'You heard! You'll find everything you need in there! I'll be back in two hours to see what you've done! Good work!' he smiled mean fully and headed to the Castle.

Ginny entered the Slytherin's showers. There was a bucket and a mop by the door. After almost two hours cleaning, she was tired, dirty and angry. That git had made her feel like a housewife.

'Finished?' she heard Malfoy's voice by the door.

'Yes! Can I go now?' she asked faithfully.

'Not yet, you still have ten minutes of detention!'

She couldn't believe it. He was going to make her stay ten minutes doing nothing.

'Ten minutes? Malfoy, you made me work like a muggle housewife and your making me stay here just because I have another ten minutes detention?'

'Weasel, for what I know you love muggles and about the housewife part, well, I thought you were used to it!' he sneered. 'And besides, there's many thing you can do in ten minutes!'

'Like what?' her Weasley temper was rising. "Control yourself Virginia or you'll get another week of detention." she ordered herself.

'Lets say...' he closed the space between them, stopping only a few inches from her 'What would I want a petite girl like you to do?' his smirk was scaring her. She knew what Malfoys could do. They were arrogant, snob, mean, evil and had no scruples.

'You wouldn't dare!' she whispered feeling his body getting closer and closer to hers.

'Are you sure?' he was so close she could sense his fragrance. It was making her dizzy and somehow excited.

'No...' she managed to say.

'You should be! I wouldn't touch one single air of you! I can get much better than you, Weasley, without even trying!' he backed away. Ginny felt slightly disappointed although she wouldn't know why. It was not like she fancied Malfoy or something.

'Then, may I go?'

'Fine Weasley! Go! But tomorrow, same place, same hour!'

Draco saw the Redhead running out of the door. What was about that girl that made him feel that way. He knew he hated her but there was something in that hatred that made her so hardly desirable. She was beautiful in every single curve of her body. She haunted his fantasies over and over again.

When she had ran into him near the great hall he had felt her warm body against his and the feeling he had had was making him go crazy. He wanted so badly to take her out of his mind but found it impossible to achieve that had decided to make her suffer for that.

The next day, Draco went to the Quidditch pitch at seven. He couldn't wait to see the little Weasley. He had spent all night thinking about her, dreaming about her, imagining what he could do with her. It was driving him nuts.

'I'm here!' he heard her saying behind him.

'Good! I have another job for you! We are going to the Forbidden Forest! In today's Slytherin's practice, the Quaffle got lost there! You are going to help me find it!' He said without taking his eyes from the trees at the entrance of the forest. When he was younger and naive(well, at least a little more naive) he had been afraid of what was hidden in the shadows of the Forbidden Forest but now he had seen and done worse things than the ones behind the darkness of the trees.

'What? You don't want me to get in there do you?' she whispered breathlessly.

'Afraid Weasley? I thought Gryffindors had no fear! Aren't you suppose to be the brave ones?' he sneered 'Your boyfriend would be disappointed with you! Who would have guessed that the perfect Potter's girlfriend would be afraid of a harmless wood?'

'I'm not Harry's girlfriend!' she murmured 'And I'm not afraid, I just don't trust you! How can I be sure you won't attack me while we're there?' she said louder.

'I don't attack defenceless and coward little girls... well, not when I have nothing to win with that!'

'But you do! One less Weasley in the world would be one less Muggle lover you would have to deal with, wouldn't it?'

'You've got a point there Weasel! But still, I wouldn't risk my Head Boy badge for you!'

Ginny looked at him suspiciously. Draco walked towards the forest slowly not paying attention to her. Ginny followed him closely. She was afraid of the Forbidden Forest. Since Ron had told her about Aragog and all the other things that lived there she would do anything not to get her foot near that place and now Malfoy made her go in there with him. Two years ago she had been in there but Harry, Ron, and other Gryffindor and Luna had been with her. She had been afraid but it had been easy to fake she wasn't, there were worse things to think about.

'You go that way! I'm going this way, if you find it just do green sparkles with your wand and meet me at the Quidditch pitch!' he said before turning to the left.

'Malfoy?' she called just before he was hidden by the gigantic trees.

'What?'

'What if I... What if I find some dangerous creature? I mean what if I can't deal with it alone?' she muttered blushing.

'Just flash red sparkles to the air and I'll get to you! Anything else Miss Weasley?'

'Uh... no, I guess not!'

'Good! To work then!' he said and disappeared deep in the forest.

Ginny had never noticed how dark the forest was. And all the sounds it made. Where were the sounds coming from? There was anything near but it looked like some weird creature was just behind her whispering in her ear before attacking her. She turned suddenly expecting to see something behind her but there was nothing. An howl cut the sounds and she heard birds, disturbed by the scaring sound, starting to fly away.

Ginny started walking carefully. Looking around every single step she made. She had only once been more frighten than now. That was in her first year, when Tom Riddle had almost killed her. Since then she was overprotected by everyone and she didn't felt like complaining because she had become a coward. Fortunately, her girlfriends were just as brave as she was so she didn't have to mind about that. She was used to live the dangerous parts to Ron, Harry and Hermione. They were the ones who loved adventure. She preferred another kind of adventures, the ones when you could get caught in an empty classroom by a teacher and get her house some loss of points. Truly, she had joined the DA but only because she didn't want the Trio to think she was a coward although she was. And she had faced the Death Eaters in that night in the Ministry of Magic but only because she had no other option and besides Harry and Ron were there and they would protect her. But now, here she was, completely alone, in the middle of a petrifying forest, with monsters and bugs and god knows what.

It was getting darker. She could see the last sun rays setting behind the mountains. Soon night would fall and her fear would increase. "I hope Malfoy finds that stupid Quaffle as fast as possible!" There were steps behind her and she caught her breath.

'Malfoy!' she whispered, turning slowly.

'What have we here! A little wizard lost in the middle of Our forest!' a dark haired and eyed centaur was right behind her with another half a dozen besides him. She glanced around and saw other centaurs surrounding her, forming a circle. Harry had told her once that centaurs didn't like wizards and that, if it hadn't been for Forenze, Harry would have been in great danger. But now Forenze was in Hogwarts, he had been kicked off the forest by them. Ginny felt her legs trembling with fear. 'What will we do to this unexpected visitor?'

'Be careful! She may have her wand!' a centaur said. Ginny couldn't even see which one. She was paralyzed. If any of those creatures tried to attack her she wouldn't even be able to take her wand out.

'And what would she do to me knowing there are hundreds of others to kill her! She can't take us all!' he laughed mean fully.

'Maybe she can't but me... Want to give it a try?' Ginny never felt so satisfied hearing Malfoy's voice. She took a deep breath and noticed she had been holding her breath for too long.

'And what would you do boy? Kill us all with only one spell?They don't teach you that kind of spell!' the centaur sneered.

'Not in school but... does Malfoy name tells you anything?' Draco smirked passing through the circle with an amused expression noticing how those creatures steeped back at the name Malfoy.

'You are a Malfoy?' the sarcastic expressions had disappeared from the centaurs face. Instead was a serious one. Ginny could see a hint of fear in his eyes.

'Can't you tell?' Malfoy was having fun with it. The centaur looked him in the eyes before turning around.

'Leave them! Lets go! But if I find you, little girl, here one more time you probably won't be so lucky!' the centaurs walked and went out of sight.

Ginny felt tears coming from her eyes. The only thing she could do was walk towards Malfoy, hug him with all her strength and cry with relief.

Draco didn't move. He was surprised. He wasn't expecting her to hug him. But it felt good the way her body leaned against his, the way it fitted so perfectly in his. She smelled so good. Did she tasted that good? Draco wondered. His lips were hurting to kiss her hair, her neck, her mouth. "She is a WEASLEY!" an annoying voice said inside his head.

'Weasley! You are suffocating me!' he said trying to fake disgust. It wasn't a complete lie, she was actually suffocating him but not in that sense. She was suffocating him with desire.

Ginny let him go in that instant. Looked him in the eye not knowing if she apologize or shout at him.

'It's all your fault! It was your stupid Quidditch training that brought us here and put me in danger!' her Weasley temper won.

'Stop it Weasel! I just saved your life so spare me!' he had finally composed himself 'You should be venerating me like you do to that filthy Harry Potter! But leave it, I don't want your admiration! Lets go! I've found the Quaffle!' he said leaving the forest. Ginny ran, following him close not wanting to get lost or to face one of those things again.

A few minutes later they reached the Quidditch pitch. Ginny was freezing and tired. This had been a day to forget and all because of Malfoy.

'Tomorrow same hour but not here! Meet me outside the DADA classroom!' he said without even looking at her and made his way to the castle.

Ginny stood there watching his tall and strong figure disappearing in the darkness. Now that the fear had vanished she could put her thoughts in order. She couldn't forget the way her body had felt when she had hugged Malfoy. The only time she had been that near him had been when she had ran against him outside the Great Hall and she was so distracted she hadn't even thought about what she had felt. But now, after the things that had happened she was feeling confused. She hated him, she was sure of that but... When she had hit him two days ago she was distracted but she had felt his strong body touching hers and it hadn't been a bad feeling. Then, in the Slytherin's dressing room she had actually wanted him to kiss her. And a few minutes before when she had closed her arms around his neck and rested her head in his shoulder she wasn't sure of what she had felt. Was it just gratitude for him saving her life or was it something more. She had wanted him to run his hands in her back, to taste his lips, to feel his warm body forever and stay there without thinking about nothing else. For the slightest moment she had forgotten his family name, his smirks, his jokes about her family, his arrogance and just pay attention to his sense, his skin, his breath. For just a few seconds she had felt like she was holding not Malfoy but Draco. It was weird because they were the same person though she had the feeling that Draco was a little more human than Malfoy.

She was late again but the book was so beautiful. It was a true story about two teenagers that had fallen in love but their families hated each other. A little like Romeo and Juliet only this one had happened. Ginny ran as fast as she could. "Another hour of detention! God, I have to pay more attention to the time!".

When she finally reached the DADA classroom's door, it was deserted. Where was Malfoy? Had he forgotten? And then she noticed a small parchment over the table next to the door.

'"You're late again so you'll have one more hour of detention. Clean the DADA classroom and organize the files that are over the desk. I'll check on you at eight thirty. The Head Boy"' she read. "Just perfect, lets just hope there's nothing to creepy in here!" She prayed.

An hour later she had cleaned the floor, the desks and the blackboard. "Only one more thing to do!" she thought satisfied. She sat on the teachers desk and started ordering the files by name. The room was silent, too silent. It wasn't that late, so she should be able to hear students passing by in the corridor. "Calm down Ginny! This classroom is in a corridor that students prefer to avoid! Peeves made his headquarters just ahead!" she ordered herself and got back to work.

She was almost sleeping and she was still on the letter K. That annoying silence was torturing her brain. Her eyes were feeling heavy. She couldn't keep them open anymore. But something moved inside the classroom. She opened her eyes suddenly and looked around.

'Who's there?' she asked to the air. But there was no reply. The room was still silent but this time it was a frightening silence. "Don't be a coward Ginny! You are in the DADA classroom it's normal for this kind of sounds happen! So just relax and finish this stupid work!"

'Hello Virginia!' she heard a familiar voice saying. Her heart stopped and she find it hard to breath. She heard his steps coming closer and she closed her eyes. This couldn't be happening, not him, not now. 'Where have you been little Virginia? I have missed you!' his hissing voice said just behind her. She wouldn't dare to open her eyes and face his, his deep and evil Grey eyes. His breath was touching her neck. She had to run away from him. With all her strength she got up and ran to the door but before she could reach it, he was in front of her smirking. 'Want to run away from me, sweet Virginia? Why? We were friends, we still are and I need you!' he whispered in her ear coming closer and closer. She was steeping back trying to keep the distance but soon she felt the cold wall against her back. She was trapped and scared. 'You can't run now Virginia!' he sneered dangerously. He touched her hair with his long, pale and cold fingers. Then he made its way to her face. Ginny was crying now with fear and pain. Her mind was spinning around, she couldn't breath, the air was suddenly so cold that she felt like every breath she took would cut her lungs. Not even dementors made her feel that way. She closed her eyes in anticipation. She could feel his freezing skin against hers, she could sense his evilness taking over her purity even before he touched her. The memories were passing in her mind so fast she was feeling like she was going to faint. Her legs were trembling and weak. He was saying something but his voice was becoming distant has if he was going away. But he wasn't because she felt his finger touching her cheek. She shivered and almost scram but she was too weak.

'Riddikulus!' was the last thing she heard a comforting voice say before she faint.

Draco ran towards the falling girl before she had reached the floor. He wondered what would have happened if he hadn't reached the classroom now. Ginny was pale and had cold sweat over her face. "She must know who Riddle is!". Draco looked at the unconscious girl in his arms. She looked like a princess. "Princess? Are you kidding? Look at her clothes! More like a slave than a princess! I wouldn't mind having her as my slave!"

'Enervate!' he said. Ginny moved slightly and opened her eyes. She looked at Draco and then around confused.

'What are you doi...' she stopped remembering the happenings 'Where is he?' she asked in a scared whisper.

'It was just a Bogart Weasley!' he said before letting her go and walking towards the desk.

'God! I'm so stupid!' she muttered.

'Really!' he laughed 'You haven't finished your detention yet!' he said holding the papers.

'I know! I was doing it when he... he appeared!' she said getting up and walking towards the desk 'I'll just finish that!'

'No! Go! I'll finish it myself!' he said. Ginny couldn't believe her ears. Was Malfoy just being polite? 'You've made it all wrong! If I want anything right I have to do it myself!'

"Now that's more like the Malfoy I know!" she thought. She left him alone in the classroom.

Draco saw her leaving the room and heard her footsteps up the corridor. It was only when he couldn't hear her anymore that he sat in the chair beside him. He had left her go because he could see she was tired. He wasn't really sure why he had cared about that but he just couldn't stand watching her like that. He stared at the empty classroom remembering her petrified with fear expression when Riddle had touched her. He knew what had happened five years ago. His father had told him about the diary and about a first year girl that had almost been killed by Riddle but Lucius had not told him who the girl was. Now he knew that the girl had been Virginia Weasley. It could only be or why else would she be that scared. He closed his eyes still feeling her in his arms. What was happening to him? He had desired other girls before but not like that, not with that desperation. He just had to have her. He had to make her his and nobody Else's. Maybe it was just because she was a Gryffindor and a Weasley. That made it more complicated. Gryffindors hated Slytherins and Weasleys hated Malfoys. The Gryffindor part was not a problem. She wouldn't be the first Gryffindor girl Draco would have but the Weasley part wasn't that simple. And it only made it more exciting.

The next day, after Transfiguration, Ginny went to Talk to Professor Pharus. She was tired of always being afraid of everything so she was going to ask for help.

'Jesus Weasley! Didn't I once warned you to look where you are going?' Draco Malfoy growled. "Shit! Not again! Please not another week of detention!" Ginny prayed. 'You're lucky I'm in a good mood! But don't expect to be that lucky next time!' he said and turned his back at her, going to the stairs with Crabbe and Goyle.

A few minutes later, Ginny entered the Great Hall a little disappointed. She really wanted to have extra DADA lessons but she wasn't expecting that.

"No one better than a Slytherin to help you in Dark Arts!" Professor Pharus had said.

Her lunch wasn't as good as she wanted to. She got up and left the Hall. She had Care of Magical Creatures. At least it was a funny class. Hagrid could always make her laugh.

'Weasley!' someone called. She turned and saw Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. 'You didn't say what time is our meeting!' the dark haired boy said. Draco Malfoy raised an eyebrow and then looked another way.

'I have detention at seven so what about six? Is it good for you?'

'Perfect! See you then!' he smiled and made his way with Draco to the dungeons.

'What was that all about?' Draco asked faking disinterest.

'The little Weasley asked DADA extra lessons! Professor Pharus asked me to do it! I was near so I was the first person that occurred to her! I accept it! I mean, though the girl is a Weasley, she's not the kind of girl you say no to! If she hadn't that git of a brother I would have approached her a long time ago! Now I have the perfect chance!'

'She's a filthy Weasel! How can you even look at her that way?' Draco said trying to sound disgusted but jealousy was taking over him. He made a decision. He couldn't help it anymore. Ginny was going to be his and no one Else's.

'Well... I'm not a Malfoy! It's not my family that hates and is hated by Weasleys so I see no problem!' Blaise smirked.

Draco felt his rage becoming stronger. He considered Blaise one of the few Slytherins he could consider a friend but now he saw Blaise as an enemy he had to eliminate. Draco had always been selfish and it wasn't different with girls. Ginny was not going to be with anyone else but him. At least for a while. When he got tired of his new toy he would just leave her. But now he just had to have her.

He knew Blaise wouldn't wait a minute to seduce the little redhead so Draco had to be quick. Tonight was her last detention and his last opportunity to react. He needed a plan and then make it work.

Draco needed to find Ginny. He had spent the Potions lesson planing that night's detention. It wasn't a brilliant idea but it was the better he could do. After all, he couldn't just show her how he wanted her that sudden. He had to go slowly not to scare her. But going slowly was going to be difficult for him. Blaise wouldn't wait to attack so Draco had to be smooth but smart, just like a tiger.

When the bell rang he jumped out of the chair and made his way to the door. If he could just find Ginny he could make his plan work.

'Draco! Hey Draco!' Pansy's voice called. He turned and looked at the blond girl.

'What?' he split. He wasn't in the mood for Pansy right now.

'Don't need to byte my head of! Thinking again, you can byte me just a little bit!' she sneered.

'Stop with the games Pansy!'

'It's no game! I was wondering if you'd like me to visit your lonely and cold Head Boy bedchamber tonight! You know, to warm things up?' she said rushing her waist against him. Draco was about to say no but Pansy was not a girl you'd say no to.

'Why not! I'm really needing a warm up!'

'I'd figured that out! Having a Weasley in detention is probably the worst thing it could happen to you! I'll see you at nine then! In your chamber!' she said with an annoying voice and left him.

'So Drakes! A night with Pansy! Not bad!' Gregory Goyle said.

'Yeah! Not bad at all!' Vincent Crabbe agreed.

'It's no big deal! I had many other nights with her! And a lot more with better than her!' Draco yawned.

'I wish I just had a girl! But they don't seem to care about me!' Vincent sniffed.

'Maybe the Weasley girl would want! If Longbottom is OK for her why not one of us!' Gregory said. Draco was about to ask if he was out of his mind. Since when would Ginny date Longbottom. But as soon as he looked to the corner of the corridor he saw Ginny with her face too close to Neville Longbottom's.

'Looks like the little Weasley got herself a new boyfriend! Does Potter already knows he has been left out!' Draco's mocking voice came from behind Ginny. She took a deep and calming breath and looked at Neville, who's face was as scarlet as her hair.

'She's not my girlfriend!' Neville murmured.

'Was I talking to you Longbottom?' Draco sneered 'I don't think so, So sod off!'

Neville turned even more scarlet and looked with concern at Ginny.

'It's OK Neville! I won't be killed by a ferret!' Ginny said turning to face Draco.

Draco was smirking when Neville left but once he looked at Ginny he turned serious. Ginny gulped.

'What did you just call me Weasley?'

'Nothing!' she whispered.

'Good! You two go on! I need to talk to Weasley in private!' he said. Vincent and Gregory looked at each other suspiciously but left.

'What do you want?' she asked with fear in her eyes.

"If you only knew what I really want!" Draco thought.

Ginny saw Draco smirking. He got closer to her. So close she could feel his breath in her face.

'What I want is...' he rushed his lips in her cheek and in her ear. Ginny shivered and gasped lightly. She was right where he wanted her. Draco smiled feeling her fast breathing. And now his final task. With all his willpower he steeped away. 'to tell you your detention will be at the Quidditch pitch at seven!' he turned away leaving an astonished and disappointed Ginny against the wall. 'And bring your broomstick!' he finalized.

Draco was getting impatient. Ginny should have arrived twenty minutes ago. The idea of her and Blaise was torturing him.

'Sorry! But I had to go and get my broomstick!' he heard Ginny's voice saying behind him.

'Well, it's not my fault is it? Another hour of detention!'

'But I had DADA extra classes with..'

'I know you had and with who but a detention is a detention Weasley! And this one your going to spend it with me!' he smirked.

'Fine! Why do I need my broomstick for? I'm going to clean the north tower's windows or something?'

'No! We're going to play Quidditch!'

'What? Are you serious?' she couldn't believe her ears.

'Yes! I need extra practice! Your going to help me, though you won't be that much help! It will probably be as if I'm playing alone!' he teased.

'Lets just see that!' she threatened.

'I'm quivering with fear!' he looked at her smirking.

'You should be! I'm going to kick your arse!'

'Really? Want to bet?' he said. This was getting better than he expected.

'Sure! It's a bet!' Ginny said, getting in her broomstick and flying away.

Draco released the Bludgers and the Snitch, got in his broomstick and took of too.

'First to catch the Snitch wins!' he said arrogantly 'And be careful with the Bludgers I don't want to have the trouble of getting you to the Hospital Wing by myself! Besides I don't know if they take care of weasels!'

'Nor ferrets!'

'Careful with what you say! You're still on detention!' he said smiling at her. She look at him after he turn his back. The smile he had given her wasn't like his usual smirks, it didn't even look like a smirk but more like one of the smiles Harry used to give her when he was trying to be funny with her. 'If you are going to be standing there all night I can ask for my reward now!'

'You wish!' she said avoiding one Bludger.

Several minutes later Ginny was tired of getting away from the bludgers way and no sign of the Snitch. Draco, although, was just fine, as if he had just started. Ginny looked around. The sun was setting, and a soft breeze was making her feel better.

Draco looked at Ginny for a small instant. She was more beautiful than anything he had ever seen. Her hair was shining has if it was the a red sun and a soft breeze was moving it. She looked tired but still beautiful. Draco stared at her for a few moments but had to move because a Bludger almost hit him. He looked down and there it was. The Snitch was just a few inches from the floor. He saw Ginny moving towards it by the corners of his eyes. He started moving down and soon was by her side. He wasn't going to lose it. His Firebolt was much faster than her Cleansweap 7. He was almost catching the Snitch, just a few more inches and it would be his. He felt the balls wings touching his fingers and he grabbed it but at the same time he saw by the corners of his eyes a bludger in Ginny's direction. He didn't think twice. He set the Snitch free and jumped to save Ginny. They fell bought on the floor. The fall wasn't too big because they were near the ground but still Draco made everything to keep her from touching the floor. The bludger didn't hit them by inches.

Ginny looked at Draco breathless. He had saved her. She couldn't really believe it. Draco Malfoy had actually saved her when he could have let her be hit by the Bludger.

Draco was holding his gaze on her big brown eyes and he couldn't break it as if he was hypnotized. He was still holding her on top of him and their faces were just an inch apart. He couldn't hold himself. She was too close and to beautiful for him to resist. He closed his eyes and kissed her gently.

Ginny was surprised but not displeased by the kiss. She was actually thinking about it a second before. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth to letting his tongue inside. Draco took the chance without thinking twice. The kiss became deeper and more desperate, has if kissing each other was the only thing that could keep them alive. They rolled on the grass, soon Draco was over her and Ginny had her hands rambling in his hair. It felt so good. Ginny couldn't even think right. She just needed to fell him touching her, kissing her. It was crazy she knew, but in that moment she couldn't care less.

Draco was lost in the moment. He had been wanting to do this for so long but was scared by the urge of new feelings that kiss had brought. He wanted her so badly it was hurting him. But suddenly he was back to reality. Ginny wasn't his yet he had just caught her by surprise. He wouldn't do anything with her until he was sure she wanted him so much as he did. With the rest of self control he had he broke the kiss. Ginny remain with eyes closed not wanting to get back to reality. That moment had been so wonderful. She wouldn't dare to look at Draco. He got to his feet, grabbed his broomstick and took of to caught the bludgers and the snitch.

Ginny heard him taking off and opened her eyes. She saw him holding one Bludger but having a very difficult time with it. She looked at the time. It was ten past nine. Her detention was served. She got her broomstick and went away not wanting to face Draco after what had happened. Gladly this had been her last detention but she felt so bad by not having to see him every night.

Draco laid his broomstick on the floor and put the Snitch on the box. He was glad Ginny had left while he was trying to hold the Bludger, he didn't fell like facing her right now. He had wanted that for so long and when it finally happened he felt scared and he hated it. He picked up his broomstick and the box of Quidditch balls and got in Madam Hootch cabinet and put the box there. He walked without noticing where he was going still thinking about Ginny. He convinced himself that he had felt all that just because he wasn't expecting her to kiss him back.

Splash! Draco saw some kind of ball filled with water blow in front of him.

'What the hell...?'

'Missed by an inch! You were lucky Malfoy but I won't miss this one!' Peeves was floating some meters above in front of Draco with more of those balls, ready to throw another one. Draco jumped when the ball almost got him.

'If you weren't already dead Peeves I'd kill you! You filthy Poltergeist!' Draco sneered jumping again avoiding a ball for the second time.

'You know Muggles have funny stuff! Like this water balloons! Their great!' the poltergeist said smirking.

Draco looked around searching for someone, but the corridor was empty.

'Peeves! You like Muggles stuff! I prefer magical things you know!' Draco said walking towards Peeves avoiding the balloons easily thanks to his Seeker's abilities. 'And my wand can do very nasty things with a little defenseless Poltergeist!' he threatened.

'I'm so scared!' Peeves joked.

'You should be! Ever heard about Clamare Charontis?'

'That's...you wouldn't dare! You'd be expelled!'

'Would I? There is no one around, so who would know I did it?' Draco smirked seeing the scared face of the Poltergeist. 'You know Peeves! I think you should be a little more careful with who you mess with!'

Peeves turned around and flew away as fast as he could. Draco laughed. Maybe he shouldn't have told Peeves he knew about that curse, after all it was Dark Magic but Peeves deserved it and it would make that annoying poltergeist get out of his way for a long time.

Draco found his way to his personal bed chamber. He needed a rest, the day had been exhausting. He opened the door and got in.

'I thought you'd forgotten I was waiting for you!' Pansy was siting on a chair by the window.

He had forgotten about her and he didn't want to deal with her that night.

'Had a good time with the little Weasel hadn't you?' Pansy continued.

"Shit! She saw!" Draco realized looking at the window. He knew the Quidditch Pitch was visible from his bed chamber window.

'Maybe I did! You think I have fun only with you?' Draco said nastily. Maybe if he kept talking like that she'd go away.

'No need to be rude but I'm sure I can give you a lot more fun than her!' she said moving towards him and kissing him. Draco saw no other option than to give her what she wanted.


	2. Chapter Two: Reward

**Chapter two: Reward**

Draco woke up feeling like about fifty cauldrons had fallen over him. Trying to remember why he was feeling so tired, he moved his head and looked at the window. The memories of him and Ginny on the pitch filled his head and he smiled. Something moved besides him and he felt heavy on his chest. He looked at the sleeping girl that was holding him. She was beautiful in every single part of her body. Her blond hair was falling over her shoulders and his chest. Her silky pale skin was warm and soft. She was perfect, so perfect she looked almost unreal. All that perfection made her look cold as ice. Pansy opened her eyes and yawned. Even her movements were perfect. She would never seem clumsy or distracted, it looked like everything she did was previously thought.

'Like what you see?' she asked noticing his glare.

'You know I do or I wouldn't have slept with you!'

'Right! Malfoys only get the best isn't that correct?'

'Yes! Malfoys only get the best!' He saw Pansy smile with delight.

'I have something for you!' she said

'Really? That's my reward for giving you sex last night?'

'Sometimes you can be so rude! You think there's a price for everything! Can't I just give you presents for the pleasure of it?'

'Spare me Pansy! That little talk might work with an innocent Hufflepuff or with a book addicted Ravenclaw! Maybe even with a brave and fool Gryffindor but not with me! Slytherins always have a price for everything!'

'Sometimes I hate the fact that you are a Slytherin!'

'I know! Slytherins hate when someone knows exactly what they're thinking!' he smirked and got up. He could feel Pansy's eyes on his body and he smiled. He was perfectly conscious he had an amazing body, he had worked for that and he loved when a girl would admire him. 'So what's the reward anyway?' he said turning around and catching the girl's eyes. She blushed slightly.

'It's a book! A very ancient book! My grandfather gave it to me! It's been on my family for centuries. It's a Dark Arts Book called "Salazar's Soul"! Salazar Slytherin wrote it! It's unique!' she smiled after giving him the book, noticing his interest on it.' I knew you'd like it! I'm not really too interested in those things!' Pansy got up and Draco couldn't avoid admiring her wonderful body. She walked towards him and kissed him. 'I'm going to my room to change and we meet at breakfast!' she said after breaking the kiss. She turned and dressed.

A few minutes later Draco was standing alone, still naked and holding the book. He looked at it's dark green cover, the book's name was written in silver letters. Draco opened the book and a shill ran through his body. He felt an evil and powerful aura surrounding him. For a moment he thought he could do anything he wanted to because no one would be strong enough to beat him, not Potter, not Dumbledore, not his father neither Voldemort. He closed the book suddenly. Those feelings were starting to take over him. Draco was sure that a book coming from Slytherin would be full of dark and dangerous magic that could drive him crazy if he was not careful.

Ginny looked over the tables directly to where Crabbe and Goyle were sitting. Draco was not there. She didn't know why she suddenly felt like this. She needed to see Draco although she wouldn't want him to see her. She felt embarrassed by what had happened. There was quite a long time since she had last felt embarrassed. Over the past three years she had let the shy little Ginny behind but know it was back again because of Malfoy.

"Did you hear what you thought? You are like this because of Malfoy! Remember Malfoy? The ferret, son of Lucius Malfoy who once almost caused your death? Get a grip Virginia Weasley and forget that bastard!" she said to herself.

In that moment Draco got in the Great Hall with a very smiling Pansy Parkinson holding his hand. Ginny felt jealousy taking over him. What was happening to her. She was actually feeling jealous of Draco Malfoy. She looked away and started talking to Neville. She wanted to know if he had find out what was happening to his eyes. The last time she had seen him he was feeling like he had something inside them but when Ginny had a look she found nothing wrong with his eyes. She told him to go to Madam Pomfrey. And then Malfoy had appeared. She mentally kicked herself. She was thinking about Malfoy again.

Draco felt Ginny's eyes on him and Pansy. He looked at her just in time to see her turning her face and starting to talk to Longbottom. He could see a hint of jealousy in her eyes and wondered if it was because of him.

'What are you going to do today?' Pansy asked.

'Not sure! I have Quidditch game next week against Hufflepuff so I was thinking in having an extra practice!'

'Oh! Come on Draco! Hufflepuff are easy to win! You don't need extra practice! Besides you had EXTRA PRACTICE yesterday!' she said rolling her eyes and looking at the Gryffindors table.' And for what I've seen it was very...uh...productive!'

'That wasn't practice! It was making a Weasley owe me something!' he said remembering their bet.

'What do you mean?'

'Forget it!' he said sitting beside Blaise that was writing something. 'What are you doing?'

'Preparing my next lesson with Virginia!' he said without taking his eyes from what he was doing. Draco felt a small wave of heat that he was sure was anger going up his spine.

'Really? I don't get it how they expect you to teach anything to a Weasel! I don't think irrational animals can actually learn!' Pansy sneered sitting next to Draco.

'Well, then I think you shouldn't be in school Pansy!' Blaise said. Draco couldn't help a little grin. 'An for your information she is very intelligent! I don't get why she needs lessons!'

'But you certainly don't want her for her brains, right Blaise?' Pansy insisted.

'No, I don't want her for her brains but if I was just looking for a nice body I'd be after you wouldn't I?' Pansy made an offended face and looked at Draco.

'Come on Blaise! Pansy is much more than just a pretty face!' Draco tried to hide his giggles but only received reproachful looks from the girl.

'Yeah! You're right Draco! She is rich too, but I don't need money!' Blaise replied. Draco wasn't sure if he should laughing at what Blaise was saying about Pansy or if he should be angry by the way he was defending Ginny.

'You are so disgusting Blaise! And You Draco! You should be defending my honor!' Pansy burst out.

'What honor Pansy? I doubt you ever had one!' Draco said.

'You know what! You are just two arrogant perverts! I'm leaving you and Draco Malfoy don't you dare talk to me ever again!'She said and turned to the Great Hall door.

'What I want to do with you doesn't include you saying one single word!' He said loud enough for her to hear but not enough for the teachers to listen. 'Maybe you'll need to open your sweet little mouth but no need to make a sound at least not until I make you scream!' Draco murmured. Blaise laughed.

'I think she's right! We really are two arrogant perverts!' he smirked finally taking his eyes from his parchment.

'That's why she likes us!' Draco sneered.

Ginny saw Draco and Blaise talking with Pansy. It looked like Pansy wasn't really enjoying the talk. Her face was full of rage and soon she left.

'What I want to do with you doesn't include you saying one single word!' Draco Malfoy said smirking.

'That guy his such a git!' Neville said looking at Draco.

'Yeah! And I don't get it! How does he manage to have almost all the girl in school dying for him? What does he have that we don't?' Dean replied.

'Besides the beautiful face, the perfect body, the expensive clothes, lots of money, lots of experience, that unique smirk, confidence, feline movements and paralyzing Grey eyes? I really don't know!' Lavender Brown said lifting up from her chair. Some other Gryffindors did the same including Ginny and directed themselves to the entrance hall.

'He's a Slytherin! He's snob, arrogant and evil! He uses every means to get what he wants! He doesn't care about feelings or about anyone else but himself! He would kill you if he knew you were in his way! How can you even think of touching that disgusting ferret?' Ron split.

'You're just jealous!' Parvatti said looking defiant at Ron.

'Right! Has if I would like to be a stupid ferret!' Ron replied looking quite angry.

'That would be a big improvement wouldn't it Weasley? Going from a poor stupid weasel to a millionaire stupid ferret' Draco Malfoy was just behind them with his two goons and Blase Zabini. Ginny looked Draco in the eyes but he wouldn't even notice her.

'You filthy...!' Ron started saying.

'Careful Weasel! Finishing that sentence can put you in detention... with me!' Draco sneered.

'Malfoy, you can't use your Head Boy authority to threaten students!' Hermione replied.

'Know what's your problem Mudblood? You put your nose where he shouldn't be! One day you're going to lose it!' Draco smirked. 'Lets go!' he said to his friends and they left, going to the dungeons.

'So, still think he's the Charming Prince?' Ron asked with rudeness to Parvatti and Lavender.

'We never said he was the Charming Prince! He's more like the Charming Bad Guy!'Lavender said with a dreaming face.

Ron looked disgusted at Lavender with her last comment. They all made their way to the entrance door. Ginny, although, turned to the stairs and headed to the Owlery.

Minutes later she was looking out of the window from the Owlery. She liked that place, she felt safe there. She had always loved owls. Hedwig flew to her shoulder and gave her a soft peck in her finger.

'Hey Hedwig!' she said. Hedwig chirped. 'You know, it's so much easier to talk to you!I'm really confused! There's someone I hate but suddenly I'm not sure I hate him at all! He is arrogant and stupid and...well...a Slytherin but... I don't know! I'm actually liking him! We had a nice time yesterday and he saved me and all! The problem is...it's not from now! I noticed him before, who wouldn't? He's like a God! But I'm just Ronald Wesley's little sister! I know that many guys in school look at me differently but he is... him! Although he kissed me and I don't really know why!'

'Talking alone is a sign of madness, you know Weasley?' Draco Malfoy's voice came from the door. Ginny turned immediately and looked in those Grey eyes. She felt embarrassed but she would not show him.

'Spying on other people is very impolite Malfoy!' she manage to say.

'Since when I'm known by my politeness?' he sneered.

'Whatever! I'm leaving because, unlike you, I don't like to spy on people!' she said heading to the door.

'Who said I wanted you to leave?' Ginny stopped abruptly.

'What did...' she started but had not time to finish. Draco's mouth covered hers in a hungry kiss. In an impulse Ginny held him by the neck pushing him closer. She felt his tongue playing with her lips and she opened her mouth to let it enter. That was crazy. She shouldn't let him kiss her but she couldn't resist.

Draco ran his hands on her back and pulled her even closer. It felt so good having her in his arms kissing her. He could not think of anything else.

'What do you think Hermione had to do in the library?' Ron's voice froze Ginny. She pulled back from Malfoy before Ron and Harry entered the Owlery.

'Don't you dare say that about my mother! What about yours? Looks like a ghost!' Ginny said to Draco, ignoring Harry and Ron. Draco understood what she was doing and did it to.

'At least she is a rich ghost! Yours is just a very poor wale!' Draco smirked. He saw Ron's face becoming scarlet with rage.

'Don't you dare say a word about my mother Ferret!' Ron walked toward Draco with is fist ready to punch him. Draco took his wand off the pocket and points right at Ron's chest.

'I'd be careful if I were you Weasel!' Draco sneered.

'What would you do? Run to daddy and ask for help? Oh sorry, I forgot! Your father can't help you anymore! He is housed in Azkabban right?' Harry said.

'At least he's alive!'

'You filthy...' Harry raised his fist. Him and Ron were about to hit Draco. Ginny did not know what to do.

'Petrificus tottalus!' Ron and Harry stooped just a few inches from Draco.'You are lucky I'm in a good mood or you'd in the Hospital Wing by now! Orcus meet me in my room!'

Ginny saw an Eagle owl fly out of the window. Draco turned on his heels and left the Owlery. Ginny looked at her brother and Harry without knowing what to do.

Draco entered his room and Orcus was already by his window waiting for him. Draco opened the window to let the owl in and took the small piece of parchment off his pocket.

Eight O'clock. Love, Draco. That was all he had written but she would understand.

'Take this to my mother!' the owl left right ahead. Draco laid and looked at the ceiling. It was going to happen again and he was feeling scared and excited at the same time.

Draco woke up the next morning feeling the adrenalin still running in his veins. He shook his head and got up. He could already smell the fear and the tension has the news arrived. After having a bath and dressing he made his way to the Great Hall. There, he could almost taste the tension. He opened the door and walked towards the Slytherins table. The Slytherins were the only students that were talking as usual. All the students from other houses were whispering and glancing at the Slytherins table. Draco smirked and sat down.

'So have you heard?' Pansy asked.

'Owen Cauldwell's parents were murdered last night! You know who he is! It's the Hufflepuff's beater, hope he doesn't play next Saturday!' Gregory said spitting food.

'I've heard some students whispering as I passed!' Draco replied trying to find some piece of fruit that hadn't Goyle's spit all over.

'Death Eaters' attack! The Gryffindors would byte our heads off if they could! They believe all of us spent our nights dressed in black killing people and making a green skull appear in the sky!' Blaise said looking at a particular spot in the Gryffindor's table. Draco looked at the same spot and saw a read head talking with her brother.

Ginny glanced at the Slytherin's table to catch Malfoy and Zabini looking at her. She smiled at Zabini and then returned to the chat she was having with Hermione and Ron.

'I think it was a Slytherin! I mean, they have a Quidditch match next Saturday with Hufflepuff! It's so much like them to kill a players parent to keep them from playing!' Ron said jamming his bread.

'Don't you think that if any student of Hogwarts was a Death Eater Dumbledore would know?' Hermione replied.

'Dumbledore can't know everything! I mean, remember Quirrell?' Ron contradicted.

'Do you actually believe that a seventeen year old student would be able to kill two adult wizards?'

'Look at them! They perspire Dark Magic! I do believe they could kill two adult wizards without even blinking!'

Ron and Hermione were having another of their rows. Ginny got up and glanced once again at the Slytherin's table. Draco was talking to Pansy but when she reached the door Draco was behind her.

'Good morning Weasley!' he said in a soft voice that made her shiver. She walked faster through the door trying to keep the distance. The night before he had played with her and she was too proud to let him do ti again. But he wouldn't let her go.

'What do you want Malfoy?' she said turning to face him.

'My reward remember! You owe me a bet!' he said with his usual smirk.

'OK! What do you want has a reward?' she said taking a deep breath.

'You!'he whispered in her ear.

'What?' he was playing with her again. 'Are you out of your mind?'

'Maybe but right now I don't care!'

'And may I know what are you going to do with me?'

Ginny couldn't believe his cheekiness. She wouldn't do it. He could wait all night for her, she wouldn't show up. She would not go meet him in Astronomy tower at ten o'clock. But there was a little voice inside her head telling her to go. She didn't know why that voice was so perturbing. "Maybe because you really want to go!" No, she didn't want to go. Or did she?

She walked in the grounds without noticing where she was going.

'Hi Ginny!' Ginny jumped at the voice.

'Hi Harry! What are you doing here?'

'Thinking! Things are so confused at this point!' Ginny knew what he was talking. Harry would still have those dreams that weren't exactly dreams. He had tried so hard to learn Occlumency but sometimes when he felt weaker he would still be in Voldemort's mind.

'I see!'

'He is planing something Ginny! I can feel it! Last night I heard him saying he needs someone! That person is vital to him! He is planing on kidnapping someone and I need to know who!'

'Have you told Ron and Hermione?'

'Ron thinks he's going to kidnap Professor Trelawney and Hermione thinks he's just playing with my mind!'

'I don't think that! I think he is looking for something that can give him what he doesn't have!' Harry looked at Ginny surprised. She was surprised too she hadn't meant to say that.

'I think you are right! I just want to know what is it that he doesn't have! He said he is immortal and that he has all the power he needs!'

'He said but maybe he needs something to assure that!'

'Probably! But I don't know what!'

'I think you should rest a little Harry! You take too much responsibility! The Order is doing everything they can so I think you should try and relax a little!'

'I can't Ginny! Too many people died because of Voldemort and many will die if he remains alive!'

Ginny hugged the Boy-who-lived and felt his tears touching her skin. She knew that when he said many people had died he was referring to Cedric and Sirius. If she could just do something to wash is tears of his eyes and soul.

'Harry! You don't need to always be strong, to always be the hero! You are just a human being!' she said.

'I know, it's just that this person He needs...well I have the feeling it's someone important to me!'

'You worry too much! What do you say about a Quidditch game? Lets call the others!' Ginny saw Harry smile and felt better. She didn't fancy him anymore, now he was like a brother to her and she hated to see him sad.

Draco watched Ginny from the window of the corridor that led to the library. She was hugging Potter. He felt his heart jump but it wasn't just jealousy it was something else, if he didn't know him better he would say he was hurt. He turned and walked. He had work to do.

He turned the pages of the book but couldn't get himself to think right. The image of Ginny and Potter hugging was driving him crazy. He closed the book a little to hard and received an annoyed glare from Madam Pince. He nodded in apologize. What was happening to him. Why did the littlest Weasley affected him so much? He didn't bother thinking about the answer. That night he would have what he wanted from her and then get on with his life. He didn't care if she liked him or not. He just needed to have sex with her and that obsession would be over.

Ginny made her way to the Astronomy tower. She had decided to go there and tell him to leave her alone. He was playing with her like he had done to so many others. She wouldn't let him get into her though lately she wondered if he hadn't already done it. She opened the door and found Draco leaned against the wall waiting for her with a smirk in his face.

'I want you to leave me alone! I hate you and I'm tired of you trying to play that stupid game you play with your little sluts!' she said not giving him a chance to say or do anything that might have made her change her mind. She was surprised to see his smirk growing bigger.

'You came didn't you?' he sneered.

'Yes...but only to tell you I want you to leave...' she tried.

'If you actually wanted me to leave you alone you would have left me here waiting for you all night!' he cut her off walking towards her. In no time he was so close to her she was feeling slightly intimidated 'What happened Weasley? Isn't Potter giving you enough?' he sneered.

'What the hell...' once again her words were cut off by Draco. This time not by his words but by his lips. He kissed her with such a fierce she thought he was going to break her wrist when he caught it. She wanted to resist and kiss him at the same time. The Battle of emotions inside her was taunting her head. She felt his hand loosening her wrist and the other caressing her neck. She trembled when the kiss became soft and gentle with his tongue asking to taste her. She couldn't deny his request and opened her lips. She gasped lightly when his tongue caressed hers.

Inside his mind was a turbulence of thoughts. A part of him was telling him to get what he wanted and then leave her there but another part of him was telling him not to do it. He wasn't sure why but he stopped. He looked at her confused and saw she was confused as well. He left the classroom and ran to the dungeons. He didn't know why he reacted like that. Ginny was making him so confused.

"What is happening to me?"

´¨)

¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•¨)

(¸.•´ (¸. Hello

I hope you're liking my first fan fiction...

I know my English is not perfect but give me a chance, I'm Portuguese and I don't deal with English out of the classroom.

So help me improve my English please.

Kisses or how we say in Portugal: Beijos


	3. Chapter Three: Mistakes And Prices

_**Don't Kill Me Tonight**_

Artist: **_Di-rect_**

I would die if you left me

Drowning in sorrow

Baby don't kill me tonight

Would you hold on to me girl?

**Chapter three: Mistakes and Prices**

Draco decided to stay away from the little Weasley. He knew it wouldn't be easy but he had to. She made him confused, she made him care for her and he wasn't used to that. He had never cared for anyone but himself.

It had been almost a week since he had kissed Ginny in the Astronomy tower. He saw her in the Great Hall and he could feel her gaze on him when he wasn't looking. He was used to see her and Blaise talking and hagging around. The only thing he wasn't used to was the tightening in his heart every time he saw those two.

He had spent the last week with Pansy. She would go to his bedroom every night to have a little snogging or sometimes a little more. But every time Draco kissed Pansy, Ginny would appear in his mind, every time he was having sex with Pansy he would imagine her to be Ginny.

That Saturday morning wasn't different. He was having breakfast, Pansy was by his side talking about something he really wasn't interested in. Blaise was walking towards the Gryffindor's table smiling to Ginny and receiving deadly glares from her brother. Draco turned his attention to Pansy that was touching his left arm.

'What?' he asked.

'The Daily Prophet has arrived!' she said. Draco looked at the owl standing in front of him. He took the newspaper and put it his lap.

'Aren't you going to read it?'

'Later!' he wasn't in the mood to read about another Death Eaters attack or theories of how would the Chosen One defeat Lord Voldemort.

'May I read it then?'

'Sure!' he said throwing it to Pansy.

'Draco I think you should see this!' Pansy had been reading for a couple of minutes.

'What is it?' Draco took the newspaper out of her hands and saw the Headlines

Malfoy's Breakout

Lucius Malfoy, arrested two years ago due his deals with the Dark Lord, disappeared mysteriously from Azkabban last night. The Death Eater had the highest security and the ministry cannot explain how he escaped...bla...bla

'It was almost impossible for him to get out of there! There was enchantments and Aurors all over his cell! It looks like he vanished in air!' Anthony Shells, the responsible for security in Azkabban declared...bla...bla

The only thing Aurors found in the empty cell was a silver ring.

Narcissa Malfoy, Lucius' wife has been submitted to an interrogation but the Death Eater's location is far from being known...

The Daily Prophet has no doubts about Malfoy's location. The dedicated follower of the One-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has certainly taken his place has the Dark Lord's right hand and is once again terrorizing and murdering innocent people...

Draco closed the newspaper and had headed to his bedroom with Pansy following him asking if he was alright. When he got to his bedroom door he turned to face the girl.

'Pansy I really need to be alone!' he said before getting inside and closing the door in her face. He laid in his bed thinking about what he had read. What did the Daily Prophet know about the Death Eaters? He was sure his father was not even close to the Dark Lord. Lucius had made a big mistake and mistakes were not easily forgiven especially the kind of mistakes he had done. Draco closed his eyes trying to figure out how his father had escaped and where would he be by now. Maybe he had run to another country like Karkarof had done but Karkarof hadn't been smart enough and had died about a year after his last appearance. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a crow passing in his window. He opened his eyes and got up. He knew that sound. It had been no crow, it was a message he didn't want to get in that moment. He looked to the small silver box over his desk. For most of the time the box was dark but now there was something inside it therefor, the box had turned silver. He opened the box and found a small paper with the message: Kenneth. Tomorrow night. And has soon as he had read it, it burned. He looked outside. The sky was dark Grey, covered with clouds. Drops of water were hitting his window with such a strength he wondered if it was going to break. He was hoping the rain to stop tomorrow. He had Quidditch game against Hufflepuff Sunday morning. It was the first game of the year and they had to win. He would have to rest the whole day if he wanted to be ready for the following day. He knew Sunday would be a tiring day.

Draco headed to the Quidditch pitch before anyone else, fortunately the rain had stopped over the night. He had woken up early and had gone down to the kitchens to eat something. He sat in the Slytherin's changing room and close his eyes. He remembered Ginny's first detention and smiled.

He sat there for long hours before the game, thinking about his past, the days when he needn't to worry about anything else but to make fun of Potter, his present that was so confusing and his unknown future.

It was only when he heard footsteps outside that he left his thoughts and started dressing his Quidditch Robes. After making his speech and was sure his team had understood the importance of winning, they headed to the pitch. He glanced around to the yellow sea of Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors that were all supporting the Hufflepuffs. His eyes got caught in a pretty redhead and he was happy to see she wasn't wearing yellow. The Slytherins were on the other side of the grandstand and started cheering their team when they saw Draco and the rest of the Slytherin's Quidditch team. The Hufflepuffs came right after them. Draco shook hands with the Hufflepuff's Captain, bought teams got in their brooms and the game started.

Draco looked for the Snitch and the Hufflepuff's seeker did the same. The game had started about an hour before and Slytherins were winning eighty to sixty but Hufflepuff had two new good chasers and he knew that if he didn't find the Snitch as soon as possible the other team could easily win the match.

When the score got to a hundred to ninety to Hufflepuff, Draco was becoming a little desperate. His team mates gave him expecting glances every now and then but the small golden ball was nowhere to be seen.

After two hours and a half, the game was tie in a hundred and eighty. Bought teams were exhausted and still no sign of the Snitch. Draco saw one chaser from Hufflepuff heading to the goal post at all speed. He was going to score but then Draco saw it. The Snitch was sparkling over the Slytherin's Keeper. Draco held his Firebolt with more strength and flew as fast as the broom could, overtaking the chaser and got the Snitch a few seconds before the Quaffle pass through the Goal Post.

The Slytherins applauded and scram. Hufflepuffs were disappointed. Their seeker hadn't even noticed what was happening until Madam Hooch blew the whistle. Draco gave the Snitch to Madam Hooch and walked towards the changing room. After changing and congratulating his team, he headed to the Owlery. He found Orcus eating a mouse. He waited for the owl to finish eating while he read the note again.

Nine O'clock. Love, Draco

It was always the same vague words, only the time would change. After tying the small piece of parchment to the owl and telling Orcus to give it to his mother, he stood at the window watching the dark bird disappear on the Horizon.

It was already dark when he got back to his room. He walked towards the desk and grabbed a dusty dark book. Seconds later he was standing in a large bedroom decorated in black, silver and green shades. Over the round bed was a painting of a ten year old blond boy with silver eyes smirking and looking pleased with himself. Besides the almost empty desk and the large mirror in front of the bed, there was a Grey trunk and a green velvet lined chair. Over the desk were seven Dark Art books he had read over the Summer. He was back again to his bedroom in the Malfoy Manor. Lying on the bed was a black mask and robes in the same color. He pulled his school robes off and dressed his black Death Eater robes. Before putting his mask on, he stood in front of the mirror wondering if that was what he really wanted to do. He had been doing this for a year now. Every time he had to kill someone he would stand there thinking if it was really worth it.

"Of course it is! A world without Muggles, Mud-bloods and Blood Traitors is a perfect world!' a strong voice, that sounded like his father's, said inside his head.

"But why risk your life for that? Why fight for perfection if you probably won't be alive to enjoy it? Maybe this world is not perfect but isn't it acceptable?" another voice, similar to his mother's told him from a corner of his mind.

But, as always he put his silver ring on his finger, taking a few moments looking at it remembering his father and the recent news of his breakout. He also put the mask over his face and disapparated. He looked at the house standing in front of him. The moon was shining in the sky and the trees were moving with the icy wind. He heard a howl somewhere in the forest surrounding the village. He took a deep breath and walked towards the door.

'Alohomora!' the door burst open and he heard a scream, similar to many others he was used to hear when he was dressed like that.

'Avada Kedavra!' he said when a small and thin woman with dark hair and skin started running to go upstairs. He felt the same weird agony that seem to crush is lungs every time he cast that curse but at the same time a feeling of endless power and evilness ran in his veins. The woman fell down the stairs, lifeless. He heard a baby cry and steps upstairs. He stepped over the dead woman's body and ran to the floor above. The baby was still crying but not so loud. Draco followed the sound and kicked the door open.

A dark man was by the cot trying to calm down the baby. When he heard the door open he turned around and lifted his wand pointing it at Draco.

'Avada Kedavra!' and again the same same agony seemed to crush his lungs and the same addicting adrenaline ran in his veins. The dead men fell on the floor. Draco got near the cot where he saw a baby girl with no more than a year old. Draco looked deep into the girl's brown crying eyes and the sobs stopped. He knew what he had to do. He rose his wand and directed it to the baby's heart.

'Pax Pacis Dormito' the baby closed her eyes and her features got softer with the peaceful sleeping spell.

Draco knew he had made a big mistake when he stepped out of the house. He was suppose to kill the whole family, except the boy who was still in Hogwarts.

'Morsmordre!' a green smoke erupted from his wand and became a big green and shining skull with a snake coming out of it's mouth when it got higher. Draco closed his eyes and disapparated.

The following morning he woke up feeling the same adrenaline and excitement from the previous night running through his body. He looked around feeling a little dizzy and his heart almost stopped when he saw that the dark box had turned silver again. He now remembered what had awaken him: the sound of a crow.

He got up and opened it.

Tonight, Forbidden Forest. Eleven o'clock.

He closed his eyes and could feel the tension filling the school has the news arrived.

Draco left his room at eleven not caring if he would get late. The night was dark and cold, the sky was covered with Grey clouds and a few drops of rain were falling. When he reached the entrance of the Forbidden forest he saw three dark figures waiting in the shadows.

'My dear nephew!' Belatrix Lestrange's voice entered his ears.

"Not her!" was the only thing that crossed his mind.

'My dear aunt!' he replied.

'You made a mistake Draco! Master is really upset with you!'

Draco quivered but not enough for Belatrix to notice.

'And you know what happens when he gets upset!' she said in a icy voice. 'You'll have to pay the price for such a mistake! Unfortunately I will have to punish you!'

'That's a very difficult task for you isn't it?' Draco said sarcastically.

'Don't talk to me like that dear nephew! Your life is in my hands so is the time you will suffer! I can make it quick and in a way that makes you forget this night or I can make you suffer for so long and so much you will be begging in thirty minutes and I can leave some marks so that you remember this night for ever!'

'I'm not afraid!' he said.

'As you wish Draco! Hold him!' the other two Death Eaters held Draco by his arms while Belatrix took a knife from her pocket. 'Do you know what this is?' she asked.

'A muggles' knife?'

'Very good! Fifty cuts to the Slytherin's Head Boy!' she said in girlish and joyful voice. 'But this is not just a simple knife! This knife as a very interesting spell! The cuts made by this knife will bleed for three weeks without stopping and there is nothing you can do to avoid the blood from coming out of your perfect soft skin! Unfortunately it won't kill you!' her voice became colder and more dangerous.

Draco could see her eyes shining with pleasure. Belatrix had never liked him or his mother. She had been in love with his father but Lucius preferred Narcissa. Since then Belatrix had done everything she could to punish the Malfoys in a very subtle way. She would pretend to be friendly with his mother but he knew she hated her. She got closer to his face, he could feel the cold metal against it.

'Don't worry dear nephew I wont damage your beautiful pale face!' she said very slowly tasting every moment but Draco knew she wouldn't hold herself for too long. And he was right, in a second she had drowned the knife in his abdomen.

'Ops! Slipped my hand! I have to be a little more careful!' she said making small cuts over his torso. They were not too deep but they were deep enough to make him bleed and almost cry with pain. But he wasn't going to give her that pleasure. He was not going to scream or even blink. He would just look into her eyes and hold his screams.

'Turn him around!' the two Death Eaters turned Draco. 'It's almost over honey!' she laughed. Draco felt the cold metal of the knife cutting his back in diagonal from the top right to the bottom left and then from the top left to the bottom right making a big X in his back. 'There! See it wasn't that bad! Just about fifty that won't heal until the the next three weeks but don't worry the scars won't be too ugly!'

'Good! Wouldn't like to be compared to Harry Scar head Potter!' he said trying to remain on his feet after the Death Eaters had freed him.

'Don't worry about that! At least you are in the right side!' she said. Draco smiled and turned.

"You will be sorry one day dear aunt!" he thought walking towards the the castle. The wounds were bleeding without stopping and he was feeling too weak to stand. He couldn't see right. It looked like everything was zooming around him. He fell and his knees and hands hit the floor. He turned, laid on his back and closed his eyes. In that moment he wouldn't care if he died, at least the pain would go away.

"Why do I feel like this? Why do I feel so sad and alone? It's not like I'm in love with him or something! Or am I? I can't be in love with Malfoy! His father almost got me killed! He is a prat, a selfish, annoying, gorgeous, stupid git! Stop it Virginia, the gorgeous part blew your reasoning!" Ginny had been flying over the Quidditch pitch for almost three hours, trying to clear her mind. She couldn't stop thinking about Malfoy. It was becoming an obsession. She landed and sat in the grass feeling the rain falling in her face. She stood there for several minutes but decided to get to her dorm or she would get a cold or something. She decided to leave her broom in the Gryffindor's changing room and then headed towards the castle.

'Malfoy!' a girl's voice said. He opened his eyes and saw a beautiful redhead looking at him. 'What happened?'

'Nothing! I'm fine!' he said forcing himself to stand up.

'You are covered with cuts and blood and you say nothing happened and that you are fine?' Ginny said with concern. He smiled at her. Ginny's eyes widened. Draco Malfoy was smiling, not smirking but a beautiful and genuine smile.

'Worried about me Weasley?' he saw her big brown eyes looking inside his Grey one's. Maybe he had already died and was in heaven.

'Of course I'm worried! You can be an arrogant bastard but you are human and...' she wouldn't dare to say it. Not to him not to anyone. She would never tell anyone she loved Draco Malfoy. 'Let me help you!' she said holding him by his waist.

'If you wanted to hold me this hard you could have asked!' he murmured smiling.

'You insolent...' but her voice faded away when she saw the sparkles in his eyes. What was happening to him. He was smiling and looking at her like she was special.

'Tell me! What were you doing in the grounds?'

'I've been flying! And what about you? How the hell did you got this wounds?'

'Forbidden Forest!' He said. It wasn't a lie because it had been in the forbidden forest that his dear aunt had done that to him.

'What were you doing there?'

'Ginny, just forget it, alright?'

'I can't...' she stopped realizing what he had called her 'You called me Ginny!'

'Isn't that what everyone calls you?'

'Everyone but you! You prefer Weasley or even better Weasel!'

'No! Weasel is just for your brother!'

'You have called me Weasel!'

'Not lately, have I?'

Ginny thought for a few moments while they entered the castle. He was right, he hadn't called her Weasel for quite a long time. She wondered why was that. It looked like Draco heard her thoughts.

'Wondering why I haven't called you Weasel, Ginny? Me too!' he smiled again. Ginny was confused. The person she was holding couldn't be Draco Malfoy. That was not the Draco she knew but she couldn't say she didn't like it. 'The thing is... I think I like you Ginny!'

Draco saw her eyes widening and staring at him. He must have been crazy. He had told her he liked her. Maybe it was because of the wounds. Maybe the pain he was feeling stopped him from thinking normally. Maybe that was it.

'Why are you saying this Malfoy? Why are you lying? Is it because you need my help? Don't worry, I will help you, no need for lies!' she said looking to the floor.

'I'm not lying! And why are you helping me?' he could see sadness in her eyes when she looked up.

'Because... I'm not like you! I do things for people without expecting them to return the favor! I help people just because they need it!' "Yeah, sure and my name is Hurgh, the fool! I'm doing this because I love you!" she thought looking at him noticing disappointment in his eyes. No it couldn't be, she was imagining things or maybe who did those cuts on his body had hit him on the head. That was it, someone had hit him hard on the head.

'You probably won't believe me but I really like you!' Ginny did not know what to say to this. They went all the way to his bedroom in silence.

'Medusa's heart!' he whispered and they got in his room. Ginny helped him lying on his bed.

'I think you need to sleep and tomorrow you should visit Madam Pomfrey!' she said.

'I can't! I won't get myself to sleep, neither will I go to Madam Pomfrey! There's nothing she can do to heal these wounds! No one can heal these wounds!' he said trying to get up.

'Rest! You need to rest! Tomorrow you will be better! Have a sleep! I will leave you alone so that you can rest in peace!' she forced him to lay down then turned and headed to the door.

'Don't go!' he said getting out of the bed and holding her wrist gently. Ginny looked at him. 'Please, don't go! I need you tonight!' and he really meant it. She could see it in his eyes he needed her right now. He leaned closer to her and kissed her. The kiss was so tender and magic she wasn't sure it was happening. She felt her hands holding him by his neck, bringing him closer.

'I love you Gin! And I want you to be mine tonight!' he said hoarsely.

'I love you too!' she whispered in his hear. She loved him and she wanted him too. Maybe he wasn't the stupid selfish boy she always thought he was. Maybe he really was the one for her.

He smiled against her neck and started to strip her robes very slowly, teasing her every now and then. He looked at her, admiring her naked body, wearing just a silver necklace with an angel pendant. Something about the necklace got his eyes for several moments.

She gasped when he touched her nipples with his tongue not even realizing he had his hands in her neck. He was torturing her with pleasure. But she knew how to play that game. She pushed him to the bed. He fell with his back and looked at her with surprise. She took his robes off carefully not to hurt him. Now they were bought naked. Ginny started kissing his wounds, tasting his blood. She felt excited and scared at the same time. All that scene was erotic but sadist. She could see pleasure mixed with pain in his eyes and felt excited by that. She covered his lips with her bloody ones.

Draco forgot the pain in that instant. Just knowing that Ginny was there with him made him feel like there was nothing in the world that could hurt him. He rolled over her so that she was under him. He slowly started getting into her.

Ginny held the sheets with such strength they were torn apart. The pain she felt was so intense she almost scram. Draco stopped when he saw tears rolling down her cheeks.

'You can move now!' she said moments later, when the pain was becoming weaker. Draco moved slowly at first but he couldn't take it and started to get faster and faster but always trying not to hurt her. Ginny's pain was soon replaced by an unknown pleasure and she came within minutes. Draco reached the edge short after and rested lightly his body over hers trying to catch his breath. He then got off her and laid on the bed next to Ginny, holding her in his arms, feeling her breath brushing his wounded chest.

He woke up the next morning with pain all over his body. He saw the sheets covered with blood and a girl beside him covered in the same dark red liquid. For terrorizing moments he thought she was dead, the he had probably killed her, like he had done in his dreams to so many people, but her pale chest was lifting up and going down in a perfect repetition. He realized the blood was his. The memories of the previous night filled his head. The punishment, Ginny's help and the moments they spent in his room.

The sound of a crow took him back to the present time. He instinctively looked at the silver box. He got up. His naked body covered with blood and wounds made the short journey a little painful. He opened the box and read the message:

Virginia Weasley. Bring her to me.

Draco froze while the message burned in his hand. Ginny was his next mission.

'Draco!' Ginny's voice broke the frozen state he was and brought him back to reality. Hearing her voice made him realize he couldn't do what he was asked neither could he be around Ginny anymore. If anyone found out about his feelings for her she would be in bigger danger. He had to stay away from her but at the same time keep her under his watch. He had to lie to her. He had to tell her he did not want her anymore even if that was painful he had to do it. He would not risk her life for him.

'Draco! Is everything alright?'

He turned around and saw concern in her eyes. This was going to be harder than he had imagined.

'No!' he said.

'What's happening?'

'You're still here! Look Weasley, thanks for helping me and let me tell you I loved the night! Never expected you to be that naughty but when I wake up I like to find my bed empty to avoid moments like this when I have to tell the girl that I got what I wanted and don't need her anymore! Get it?' he smirked and for the first time it wasn't easy to do it, it was almost unnatural, as if he had never done it before. 'Don't get me wrong, you have a lot to offer but I'm not interested anymore! Maybe Potter is!'

Ginny could not believe her hears. She was almost crying. Draco had to force himself not to hug her. He had to keep this charade. He had to make her hate him and an idea got to him.

'And by the way, I want to show you my little secret!' he said sitting by her side on the bed 'Last night was more visible and I don't know how you didn't notice but I'm glad you didn't! Otherwise I wouldn't have had such a wonderful...uh...time!' he laughed and continued 'Anyway, here, take a look at this!' he showed her his left forearm and noticed the change of hr expression. She looked petrified with fear by the Grey mark in his skin.

She knew that Mark. It was already painful to know he had used her like a sexual toy and now she discovers she had lost her virginity with a Death Eater. She glared at the Mark for several minutes and then got up and dressed with her back to him. She didn't want to face his cold Grey eyes or his evil smirk but most of all she wanted to hide her tears.

But Draco wasn't smirking, he was looking at her with a sad expression. He believed there was a price for everything and this was the price he had to pay for being a Death Eater.

Ginny ran towards her dorm not paying attention to the many students asking if she was alright.

"How could I have been so stupid?" she thought, passing through the fat lady's hole. "How could I have let him play with me like that? How could I have made such a big mistake? Stupid, stupid! Here you are, your heart is broken, your soul is crying, you can hardly breath and you can barely hang on!Well done Virginia! That's the price you have to pay for falling in love with a Malfoy!"

_**Behind these hazel eyes**_

Artist: **_Kelly Clarkson_**

Here I am

Once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it

Can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out

For hating you I blame myself

Seeing you it kills me now

No I don't cry on the outside

ANYMORE!

´¨)

¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•¨)

(¸.•´ (¸. **Hello**

**Sorry I took so long but I've been traveling, I still am, just stopped by a Cyber Cafe to post this Chapter! I'm sorry, I can't answer the wonderful reviews but I really don't have much time! I haven't a beta reader just yet, though some people offered to but I promise I'll get one as soon as I get back! Thanks for the reviews!**

**I've just finished reading Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince and my story is just completely different, I guess I'll just finish this one has I had imagined it... I know now that Blaise would never touch a blood traitor but when I started writing this story I was starting to read the Order of the Phoenix a long time ago.. lol.. of course I changed a few stuff after finishing reading the Order but I couldn't change it all so I just made Ginny a bit of a coward..sorry for that! It took me a few months to have the courage to post this story!**

**I loved the Half-Blood Prince but I was expecting a different ending... I can't wait for the 7th book!**

**Well it's all for now and once again...thank you!**

**PS: By the way..I decided to insert some lyrics of musics I like and that inspired me a bit...hope you like it! )**


	4. Chapter Four: Saying Goodbye

**Chapter Four: Saying Goodbye**

_**Caught In The Sun**_

_Band: **Course Of Nature **_

_You're my distant destination of choice_

_I'd give anything just to hear your voice_

_I could've passed you on the street_

_Without saying a word_

_Most times I missed the voice_

_That goes unheard_

_What if I missed you_

_You got caught in the sun_

_What if I did something_

_Never to be undone_

Ginny was feeling miserable. The school year was almost over and she would still think about the events of the first term over and over again. The painfull part was having to see Draco with Pansy Parkinson all over him. The good part was that Blaise Zabini had become a very good friend. She knew he wanted something more than just friendship but she couldn't give it to him. He was gorgeous, with dark hair and dark eyes, he was gentle, fun, caring, smart, a little arrogant, after all, he was a Slytherin. But another Slytherin had her heart. She hadn't told anyone about what had happened between her and Draco. She thought he would boast about how he had fooled the Weasel Girl to the entire school and she also thought Slytherins would make fun of her but to her surprise none of that had happened. Blaise seem not to know and nobody made fun of her. She was expecting to face Draco's jokes and his smirk but everytime she crossed his way he would just pass by has if she didn't exist. She wasn't sure but his indifference seemed to be more painfull than his jokes would.

During the year she became stronger and braver. Blaise helped her a lot but Harry had been the one that made her face all her fears. He had told her every detail about the times he had faced Voldemort. He had told the DA part of the story but to her he had confessed his fears, his total unfamiliarity as how to react and about what he considered pure luck on getting out alive.

She had agreed with Blaise to meet him at the entrance of the Forbidden Forest that night to chat a bit without Ron surrounding them trying to know what they were talking about. Ron was becoming more and more overprotective, it was driving her crazy. Everytime she had the chance to talk to him he would ask if Blaise had done something to her, if he had somehow cursed her or if he had tried something rude with her, because if he had, Ron would take Zabini's heart off with his own hands.

Ginny stood at the entrance of the forest waiting for Blaise. It was a cold night, the moon was shinning in a sky without clouds. A soft cold breeze was moving the trees. Over the year she had lost her fear of the forest and now she was just tired of waiting.

Suddenly the air became colder. She noticed a white and wet fog surrounding the trees and making contact with her skin.

"Come on Blaise! I'm Freezing!" she thought shivering.

The birds in the forest flew suddenly, has if something had scared them. Ginny looked to the shadows of the forest.

'Avada Kedavra!' she heard a voice shout somewhere between the trees. It wasn't near but she stepped back. Someone had just killed something or someone. Even if she was braver she had the feeling she should get back to school. She would apologize to Blaise in the morning for not waiting for him.

She had just turned around when someone touched her back with the tip of a wand and whispered in her ear:

'Stupefy!'

Ginny's body fell back and was grabbed by two cold hands and that was the last thing she felt before being unconscious.

Draco was in his Firebolt searching for the Snitch. Though it was almost Summer, that Saturday's night was cold. His hands were freezing and his nose was pink. He tried to concentrate and find the Snitch. He had been playing Quidditch alone for hours just to get away from everyone but specially to think about something else but Ginny. For the last months he had done everything to avoid her but he was always watching her, making sure she wasn't in danger. She had spent every moment out of class with Blaise or Potter. He could see that her crush on Potter was gone and that they would act like brother and sister but Blaise was not with her for friendship.

He saw the Snitch over one the goal posts and flew in its direction but when he was almost touching it, the small golden ball started moving not fast enough for him to lose sight of it. He followed the Snitch, confused because the ball was suppose to fly only inside the Quidditch pitch.

The Snitch was heading to the Forbidden Forest. Since his aunt had punished him he had not set foot there. He got deeper in the woods. The air was getting colder and the trees were surrounded with a white and wet fog. The Snitch reached a bare place and stopped. It was the only place in the forest were he could see clearly because it was illuminated by the moonlight, the rest was hidden by shadows. Draco landed and got off the Broom. He held the Snitch and was about to get on his Firebolt when the broom got off his hand and flew to the shadows.

'Accio Firebolt!' a Male's voice had said. There was something familiar about that voice.

'Draco Malfoy' another voice said 'We meet again!' a dark haired and eyed centaur came out of the shadows, followed by other two centaurs. One had long white and Grey hair and big violet eyes, the other had this dark blue hair and clear blue eyes.

'Yes, we meet again!' Draco looked at him suspiciously. The whole situation was strange. Centaurs could not conjure objects nor could they bewitch a Snitch. Draco put his hand inside his pocket and helded his wand just getting ready if something happened. 'I'm curious how did you got the Snitch to come here?'

'It wasn't us as I'm sure you already know!'

'Of course it wasn't you! Who was it? Why am I here?' Draco's hand was hitching to take his wand out and curse them all. Something was making him uncomfortable. He was having a very bad feeling about it.

'You know your friends have been coming in and out of our forest every time they feel like it!' the centaur ignored his question.

'Well you will just have to discuss that matter with Dumbledore!' Draco was becoming impatient. Those creatures wanted something from him but he wasn't sure what. Besides that he was sure someone was behind a very large tree watching him but he couldn't see who because of the darkness.

'You didn't get it! I doubt you would want Dumbledore to know who has been wandering in here! I'm not talking about students!'

'Death Eaters!' If what the centaur was saying was correct, Death Eaters were preparing something and he didn't know about it. The note he had received in the first term appeared in his mind. After that note, Voldemort had not asked about it anymore and that was strange because when the Dark Lord wanted something he had to have it.

'Yes!' the Centaur said. 'Since your blood tainted our ground they have been polluting our forest with their filthy minds and wishes!'

'Well! It's not like I wanted my blood to taint your ground!' Draco said the word taint with sarcasm. He wasn't sure what the centaur meant with this chat, it was not like he could do something about it. 'I'm thankful you warned me about my "friends" but I don't know what you want from me, creature!' he was becoming more uncomfortable and that game the centaur was playing was making him angry.

The centaur got closer with a furious expression. Draco knew that would happen when he had said creature. He took his wand off and pointed it to the centaur.

'Expelliarmus!' the same voice that had summoned his firebolt talked again. That time he recognized the voice, though he hadn't heard it for two years.

'Father?' he looked at the large tree and saw a dark figure moving from behind it, walking towards the bare place. As he approached, his long silver blond hair reflected the moonlight. When his face became visible Draco noticed he wasn't as thin as he was in the Daily Prophet but he looked so much older than Draco remembered. He looked tired and sick, he was paler than usual, had dark rings under his eyes, his dark clothes were dirty and torn. So different from the Lucius Malfoy he knew.

'Hello Draco! Long time since we last met!' even his voice seemed weaker and sick. Lucius turned to the centaur 'You may go now! Thank you for letting me see what I wanted to see!'

'What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here! Death Eaters have been here, they might be here right now!'

'I know Draco! I have seen them myself! I've been here since I escaped!'

'How did you escape?'

'Remember when I told you the centaurs of this forest feared us?' Lucius asked pretending he hadn't heard Draco's question.

'Yes, I do! You never told me why but that's not the point, how...' but his father interrupted him.

'They fear us because long time ago a Malfoy saved this Clan with Dark Magic! They are bounded to us, they know our power and they know their future is in our hands! Their debt will only be paid when we wish it to! I've been under their protection since I escaped! And now I Will tell you how I did it! Malfoy's Ring, Draco! Each Malfoy has one and each ring has a powerful and ancient kind of Magic in it! It is your choice what to do with it! I used it to get out of Azkabban! But once you use the magic you should not touch the ring anymore or it will suck your magic out of you!' Lucius took a deep breath. It even looked like it was hard for him to breath.

'You mean my ring is magic?'

'Yes!'

'How can I use it?'

'Ladon Pectus!This words will make the magic available for you to use it!'

'And that's it?'

'Once you say this words the magic of the ring will belong to you! You must take the ring short after you say these words but let me tell you, my son, that it is a very powerful magic that few can handle! It takes a lot of your strengh to control it and some died using it, so use it well Draco!'

'I will! But you didn't made me come here just to tell me that!'

'You're right, I didn't made you come here just to tell you that! Has I told you, using Malfoy's ring's magic takes almost all your strengh! I was already weak when I was in Azkabban and using the magic made me so much weaker I'm not sure if I can be alive for too long so I made a choice! There is an old spell called Spiritus Polliceri, forgotten by many because most people consider it Dark Magic, that allows someone to offer his spirit to another person! If the other person accepts, that person will not only have it's own magic but the other one's too! Has you can imagine the receiver becomes very powerfull! But the receiver has an obligation too: kill the doner! The people who know this spell are usually too selfish to even consider about giving his spirit to anyone speacially because they'll have to die after they do it! Many wizards, dark wizards, have tried to make people donate their spirit but none achieved their goal because it must be done on free will!' Lucius got closer to his son and rested his hands in Draco's shoulders 'It his my wish for you to have my spirit Draco! I am too weak and if anyone else finds me, I will die! If it's the Ministry, the Death Eaters or the Order, it's not important because my head has a high price in every sides!'

'Why?'

'Because you are my son!'

'I'm your son for Seventeen years and all you gave me all these years was toys, money and speeches of how Potter always beated me in everything! Why change it now?'

'Because this year I've been watching you and what I have seen proved me you are not the spoiled and coward boy your mother was always happy with but that I was never proud of! You grew up and finally became a man! But I wondered if you had already lost that stupid fear of this forest, that's why I asked them to chat with you a little! You showed me you did lost it! And I am finally proud of my only son! That's why, Draco! That is the reason I want you to have my spirit!'

Draco did not knew what to say. Since he was a a little boy he tried everything to please his father but Lucius was never happy with him. He would always find a mistake in everything Draco did. But now, when Draco had quit trying to please his father, Lucius was proud of him.

'But that means I'll have to kill you!'

'Yes, you will!'

Silence fell between them. They looked at each other for several seconds until they heard voices, whispers not far from where they were.

'Death Eaters! We have to do it now, before they find me!' Lucius murmured.

Draco looked once again to his father. He had killed many people, he had wanted to kill many others but his own father had never crossed his mind. He didn't now if he could do it.

'You have to do it Draco! If you don't, they will and I will die anyway! If you do it, I will be able to give you something your worth, something to remember me!'

'But... what about mum?'

'Tell her something I never had the chance to say! Tell her that I love her even if I never showed it!' Lucius smirked 'Now lets leave this sentimental crap and get on with it! I want you to leave my body with the centaurs! I think it is time for us to consider their debt payed!' he gave Draco his wand and Lucius face became blank. He looked deep inside Draco's eyes. The air suddenly became colder, the wind became stronger. He saw Lucius' mouth moving. He was murmuring something Draco couldn't understand. But then it became louder and clearer until it was loud enough for Draco to understand. 'Te donum me spiritus!'

Lucius sank his nails in Draco's shoulders and rest his forehead in Draco's. Draco held his scream of pain and closed his eyes but not because of the pain. He did it because the truth was finally sinking. His father was giving him something he never thought he would get from him and he, Draco, would have to kill his own father. The man he had as an example, the man he always wanted to be like was going to die for him.

'Now Draco, do it!' Lucius whispered. His breath was becoming weaker and his hands were shaking. 'Do it Draco!'

But Draco couldn't do it. He had his wand in his right hand and was pointing it to his father but the words wouldn't come out. He could not do it. He wouldn't kill his own father.

'You have to do it! Don't be a coward and do it!' Lucius held Draco's shoulders with more strengh. Draco could feel the blood rolling down his back. 'Let me give you something you're worth for once in your life!'

Those words made their way to Draco's mind. He looked inside his fathers eyes. They were begging to die. He was hardly breathing, his body was only standing because he was concentrating his last strengh on helding onto Draco. Draco knew he had to do it. He closed his eyes again, took a deep breath and before he could feel sorry he shouted.

'Avada Kedavra' he could see green light even if he had his eyes closed, he heard the birds fly, scared by his scream and before he could open them, he felt Lucius weight get off him and heard his dead body falling in the ground. Draco stood there with his eyes closed for a few seconds but a silver light made him open it. A silver panther was standing in front of him. They looked at each other for several moments and then the panther jumped in Draco's direction. Before Draco could react the feline silver animal became a silver vapor that Draco was forced to breath. A strange feeling took over him. Something cold but at the same time confortable, something heavy but refreshing. Something that made him feel stronger, more powerfull. Something that remembered him of his father. The dark haired centaur appeared from behind a tree.

'I believe he wanted us to make is body disappear with our magic!' the centur said.

'Yes! You do that! And once you do that, you have paied your debt!' Draco looked at his father once more before turning around, grabbing his Firebolt and leaving the forest with the Snitch still closed inside his left hand.

He had just entered in the Slyhteirn's Common room when his Dark Mark burned underneath his robes. He looked around but nobody seemed to notice his sudden movement with his right hand to held his left forearm or his change of face. He turned around and got out of the Common Room. His Bedroom chamber was right in the end of the corridor so he ran towards it as fast as he could. He got in and held the dark and dusty book and was in his bedroom in the Malfoy Manor in seconds. He got out of the room and headed towards the living room. He opened the room to find his mother sitting in the held chair drinking tea.

'Draco!' his mother said looking surprised at her son. 'What are you doing here? Why didn't you warned me?'

'I had no time... my robes... I need them now!' he said breathlessly.

'Of course! I'll get them!' Narcissa got out of the room quickly but not losing her posture like Draco had done. Since he had met his father in the forest he had the feeling there was something about to happen and it did but the weird feeling hadn't disappeared yet. There was something else happening and Voldemort had something to do with it. He went to his room and started to undress when he got there. He sat on his bed wearing only his black trousers.He looked at the Dark Mark and wondered what had made Voldemort call for the Death Eaters without any kind of warning.

His mother got in the room minutes later bringing him his Death Eater robes. She looked at his Dark Mark with the same disapproving look she gave him when he told her he was going to became a Death Eater. He knew she had suffered a lot when Lucius had become one but like always she had not made a comment about it. Remembering his father made him look her in the eyes. He had to tell her.

'Mother!' he called when she was leaving the room. Narcissa stopped by the door and turned around to look at Draco. He was almost dressed.

'Yes Draco!' she looked at him with more attention. There was a dark shadow in his eyes she had never seen before.

'I... I need to tell you something!' he had never talked too much with his mother. He was closer to her than he had been to his father but even that way their talks were always about what he should or shouldn't do and most of the time she was the one talking he was the one hearing. He was sure that if he asked the name of his first girl friend she wouldn't even know he had had a girlfriend. That was why telling her something so important like his father death was weird.

'What is it son?'

'Father, he is...' he started saying. Although this was a delicate matter he had his face blank and his voice sounded like he was just talking about the weather.

'Dead!' she said simply. Her voice just like her son's. People like them did not show their feelings. He knew she was sad, like he was but none of them were going to show it.

'Yes! He asked me to tell you...he...well...he loved you!' it was weird to say that his father was dead but telling his mother his father loved her looked so stupid and completely foolish 'I have to go!' he said when he finished dressing. He put his ring on and his mask too. He stared at the ring for a few seconds before apparate in Voldmort Castle.

The Endless Room, like Voldemort called it, was dark but Draco could see people moving beside him. That room was the largest in the old castle Voldmort had made his Headquarters. It was a round room and the Death Eaters would make a large circle around the throne that stood in the middle. Voldemort called it the Endless Room because a circle represented a cycle and a cycle was something that never ended and that was exactly why that was his favorite room, because he was too something that would never end.

Voldemort was sitting in his throne waiting for all Death Eaters to arrive. When it seemed that everyone was there, Voldemort stood up and looked around.

'We are here, tonight, because my latest wish has been almost fulfilled. And thanks to my knew and loyal Death Eater! I must admit I doubted his skills but I have been proved wrong, something rare to happen! Tomorrow I want you all here for the ceremony were I'm going to let everything I hate behind! But that is not the only reason you are here! A Death Eater died tonight, murdered by another Death Eater! Lucius Malfoy died no more than an hour ago!' Draco's mouth fell open and his heart beat so fast he was sure the others could hear his heart beats. 'And once again I was surprised because I never thought he would be killed by...' Voldemort stopped the sentence and walked around the Death Eaters. Draco did not dare to look at him but he knew Voldemort was heading towards him and that he would stop in front of him. Was he going to kill Draco? Did he knew about the Spiritus Polliceri?

As Draco expected, Voldemor stopped in front of him.

'His own son!' Voldemort touched Draco's chest with the tip of his wand. Draco froze not knowing what would Voldemort do. 'Draco Malfoy killed his father! I had given you the order to kill Lucius but I always thought Draco here wasn't going to be able to do it if his father appeared in his front but he did! Though he already received something for killing his father I will give him a reward, for now on Draco Malfoy is not only a Death Eater but also a Blood Hunter! Latro Umbrae!' When his last two words were said a violet light came out of Voldemort's wand and Draco felt like someone was sinking a knife in his left wrist. Becoming a Blood Hunter was very important. His father had been one, Professor Snape was one, his aunt was one. It was the higher post among the Death Eaters. Draco looked at his left wrist and saw a black eye tattoo there.

Draco slept in the Malfoy Manor. It was Sunday so there was no problem with classes. He was sitting in the library searching for something to entertain him that afternoon. He looked over the Dark Arts section and found something he hadn't seen for six month. "Salazar's Soul". The silver letters sparkled in the dark green cover. He had brought it home during the Christmas break and had not touched it ever since. He took the book off the shelf and put it over the desk. He sat in the chair and looked at the book for several seconds. He remembered the feeling he had had when he had opened the book the last time. Carefully he opened the book and the same sensation of invincibility and unlimited power filled him. The book was open in the middle. His eyes got caught in two torturing curses he had heard about but that he had never seen: Satan Scuticae and Nigruma Machaera. The first one seemed to be a invisible whip and the second an invisible sword. There were pictures of people being tortured. Draco looked at them with interest imagining what would it do to a person if he mixed those two curses with Cruciatus. He turned a few pages and he saw Spiritus Polliceri.

_Spiritus Polliceri has been known for centuries. This Spell allows someone to give their spirit to another. It is rare and requires a a powerfull will to be able to give your spirit. It is known that there is no worse pain than feeling your spirit getting out of your own body. The link between body, mind and spirit his broken and I have discovered that if someone uses this curse there is no way of ever coming back._

Draco stopped there. His father once told him that once someone was dead it could never be brought back. But in the book, if he hadn't read it wrong, Slytherin was telling that one dead person cannot be brought back to life only if that person had broken the link between body, mind and soul. He spent all afternoon reading, trying not to be affected by the weird felling that book gave him.

He turned the last page and saw a spell he had never heard about called Denicalis but he did not have time to read it. His mother called him for dinner.

After dinner Draco got to his room and dressed has a Death Eater grabbed his lucky amulet and apparated in Voldmort Castle. There were many Death Eaters there already. Draco could hear others apparating. In minutes all Death Eaters were in their places.

'Goodnight my faithful followers! I believe you are curious to know why we are here! I am glad to say that I'm finally going to realize my dream and leave all my past behind! In one of my visits to one of my followers Manor I found a very interesting spell! I had heard about it, when I was young but my sources where unfounded. All these years I have been trying to find if that curse truly could make my dream come true and recently I found out it could! It is called Abluere Sanies!'

Draco had read about that curse that afternoon. It was the curse that could make someone a pure blood. He had been so distracted trying not to be affected by the power of the book he didn't realized that he had in hands the most precious gift he could offer to Voldmort. He search in his mind trying to remember what was exactly that curse. The word kiss of death appeared in his mind.

'This curse can make me a pureblood! The simple words Abluo Sanies and a kiss can remove all dirt from my blood but it is needed a cleaner! A Pureblood, a sacrifice! I thought about sacrifice one of you but you are all needed now! Then I remembered a few years ago there was a pureblood girl that almost gave me life! She was perfect for the job but how to get to her? She was under the protection of an old fool known as Albus Dumbledore!'

Draco felt like someone had just punched him in the stomach. He remembered the letter Voldmort had sent him asking him to bring Ginny to him. Ginny was going to be the sacrifice.

'I asked a very skilled Death Eater to bring her to me but short after I realized it would be hard for him to get near her because of their families affray! So I asked someone else! This person was not a Death Eater but was interest in becoming one! I said if that person brought me the girl then the Death Eater status would be given to that person! But lets not wait anymore! Bring the girl!' he said to two Death Eaters and they got out.

Draco's heart was pounding so fast he wondered if it could torn his chest apart and get out. The door opened and the two Death Eaters came in helding a semi naked Ginny. He watched her scream and fight against the Death Eaters grip and be shoved into the floor right in front of Voldemort who caressed her face and smirked. Draco wanted to go there and save her, take the Dark Lord's evil and dirty hands away from her. But he could not even turn his head or cover his ears so that he wouldn't have to hear her screams. All he could do was close his eyes to stop himself from doing something crazy.

'Get off me you filthy evil half blood!' Ginny yelled. She did it just to offend him. She was fighting him back. Not caring anymore if she was almost naked in front of about fifty Death Eaters and about to get killed. If he was going to kill her she wouldn't give up without fighting back.

'You insolent girl! But don't worry! Once the ceremony is finished and I kill you I will no longer be an half blood! You once almost gave me life... you think it was just a coincidence that it was you I chose to take the impurity from my body? No! You have been proclaimed as my Savior the moment you touched that diary! You and only you can fulfill my dream! The first attempt was not successful but now Harry Potter is nowhere to be seen is he girl?' Voldemort whispered.

'You think some stupid spell and curses will take muggle blood from your body? You will always have that in you! No matter what you do Tom Riddle will always be with you!'

'Enough! Torture her a little more! She is impossible to stand! I want her weak and begging for mercy! Take her to the dungeons again!GO!' Voldemort hissed reveling his impatience. A few Death Eaters grabbed Ginny by her arms and dragged her out of the door.

'It seems my dream will not come true tonight but i have time! I have been waiting for so many years, a few more days will not be a problem. You may go!' Draco saw Death Eaters disapparating and others going through the door that lead to the dungeons. He was tempted to follow Ginny but it would be risky.

'Let her I'll take her!' a strong voice said behind Ginny. Something about that voice sounded familiar.

'But Sir...?'

'Didn't you hear me?'

'Yes Sir!' The two death Eaters released Ginny not daring to disobey a direct order from their superior and walked away. He held her by her wrist and pushed her down the stairs. Once he was sure no one would see them he let her wrist.

'I'm sorry I hurt you but I had to or they would suspect!' he said. Ginny was surprised not only by what he said but by the way he had said it. She could actually sense in his voice he didn't want to hurt her. 'Come! Even if I don't want you to get back there you have to be there! Here, cover yourself!' he said taking his cloak off and covering her with it.

'Th...Thank you!' She whispered.

'Don't! This is not even the least I can do to help you! Besides, I'm the one to be blame for you staying here!' he said 'Lets go!' he said and she started walking after him. She let herself feel the softness of the cloak. It was so warm and silky. She found a pocket inside it and put her hand in it. She felt her fingers in cold metal. She grabbed the icy object and took it off. She was petrified by what she saw. It was her necklace, the necklace she had lost a few month ago. How did he have it?

'Hurry up!' he said. She then realized she had stopped. She placed the necklace inside the pocket and hurried down the corridor.

A few minutes later she was back into that cold, dark and wet lockup. She looked at the Death Eater and smiled lightly, giving him his cloak. He nodded and went away. She wanted to know who he was.

He ran up stairs as if he was trying to escape from something. He knew what he was running away from. He needed to get away from her, she made him feel weak and think about things he shouldn't even dream about. She made him doubt everything he believed in. She made him want to get her out of there and not care if he died trying.

It was the middle of the night. Ginny sat in the corner of the lockup. She was so cold she could hardly feel her hands or feet. After that Death Eater had left her there, she had tried to think of every Death Eaters she had heard about that could do that for her. Maybe it was Blaise. She did not known if he was one, she had never asked but that was the only explanation she found.

The door opened violently. Ginny jumped and looked at the Death Eater that stood in front of her.

'Get up!' he said but not in the way she expected. He told her gently. It was the one that had her necklace. She recognized his voice. Ginny stood up not wanting to disobey him. 'Follow me!' he said and started walking.

'Where are we going?' she asked with a hint of fear in her voice. Maybe he was taking her to Voldemort and she was finally going to be killed.

'Going out!' he said without stopping.

'Out? What do you mean?'

'I'm setting you free!'

'What?' she couldn't believe it. 'Why? Did Voldemort told you to?'

'No he doesn't know! He can't even suspect!'

'Why are you going against you Lord's orders?'

'He's not my Lord! Voldmort is not my lord anymore! There's only one I should follow!'

'Who is he?'

'It's not of your business!' he finished the talk and walked quietly through the dark corridors. Somehow he had managed to get the others Death Eaters out of the places they were walking because they hadn't found none.

A few minutes later they reached a silver door and he steeped in.

'Get in!' he said. Ginny didn't have to think twice she got in and found herself in a large bedchamber. 'This is my room! See that book over the table?' he pointed a very dusty bloody red book.

'Yes!'

'It's a portkey! It will take you to Hogsmead. From there you can go straight to Hogwarts and ask for Dumbledore's help!'

'Thank you!' she murmured. He walked towards her and caressed her face with his index finger.

'Just be safe!' he said.

'I will!' she smiled and walked to the table.

'My heart!' he whispered.

'What?'

'The one who is telling me to take you out of here is my heart!' he said. Ginny wished she could see his face so that she could be sure it was Blaise that had saved her life.

'Goodbye!' she said and held the book. In that moment she felt the butterflies the travels with portkeys always made in her belly.

'Goodbye Ginny!' he said after she disappear.

He looked at the spot where she had disappeared and took a deep breath. That was probably the last time he had seen her. He took her necklace from his pocket and looked at it. He could still remember the night he had stolen it from her and she hadn't even noticed. He closed his eyes and put the necklace around his neck. Now she would always be near his heart.

The End

**(I'm kidding Lol this story has not finished yet!)**

_**Say Goodbye**_

Band: **_S Club 7 _**

Sometimes goodbye

though it hurts In your heart

is the only way for destiny

Sometimes goodbye

though it hurts is

the only way now for you and me

Though it's the hardest thing to say

I miss your love in every way

So say goodbye

But don't you cry

'Cause true love never dies

**Well, I wrote this as fast as I could, though it took too long. Well, Draco and Ginny are going to suffer a little more! I'm mean I know lol but I like it this way! There's a lot to come!**

**I just got back and the school is abut to start(I've been a litle busy getting everything ready for the school) so I haven't found a Beta Reader but I promise I'll get one, some people offered to be but I didn't have time to make contact with any of them!**

**I wanna thanks jaylen taylor, Rosy from Mexico, Kris (I know my spelling sucks..lol), Professor Jaida, PoUrInG cRiMsOn ReGrEt, louey31, lisi. Peace Homie, zoe.safina, Jaz ,Claire, natalie malfoy, Kerkera and Ann for the reviews!**

**I hope you have enjoined this chapter!**


	5. Chapter Five: Coming Back To The Past

Song: **_Could've Been_**

Artist: **_Mandy Moore_**

The flowers you gave me

Are just about to die

When I think about what could've been

It makes me want to cry

The sweet words you whispered

Didn't mean a thing

I guess our song is over

As we begin to sing

Could've been so beautiful

Could've been so right

Could've been my lover

Everyday day of my life

Could've been so beautiful

Could've been so right

I'll never hold what could've been

On a cold and lonley night

**Chapter Five: Coming Back to the Past**

_Eleven Years Later_

Ginny entered the restaurant with Harry Potter. The war was finally over. The final battle had been in Hogwarts. Voldemort was preparing an attack to the school but one of the spies from the Order had warned Dumbledore. No one but Dumbledore knew who he or she was but if it wasn't for that spy Harry Potter would have never make it in time to save the school and destroy the Dark Lord.

'Our table is ready Gin!' Harry told her waking her from her deep thoughts. They walked to a table near the window. Though they were in Diagon-Alley the view was tropical. The windows had been magically made so that it showed a pleasant sea view.

'Just perfect! Ferret for lunch!' Harry sneered.

'What?' Ginny asked confused.

'Malfoy is over there with a woman!' Ginny felt her heart shrink. It had been eleven years since she had last seen Draco but she could never forget him or what he had done to her. 'He probably returned from the place he was hiding! He should be sent to Azkabban! Can't figure out why Dumbledore trusts him!'

'You are right! I know he was a Death Eater, I saw his Dark Mark!' she commented remembering that painful moment. She hadn't had the courage to look at him yet.

'Dumbledore has is reasons even if he doesn't tell anyone! He also trusts Snape and he proved to be worthy of that trust!' Harry simply said.'But lets not talk about someone who does not deserve our attention!'

Draco looked to the door and he almost threw up his heart. Ginny had just came in with Potter. She looked more beautiful than he remembered. She had grown up to be an astonishing woman.

Draco had returned from Italy a week before. He had been living there since the war was over. He could still remember the night he had to get away from England. Voldemort was preparing the final battle. That night they were suppose to attack Hogwarts. Draco knew and so did a few other Slytherins. Voldemort was so mad about the fact that Ginny had escaped, he could not wait anymore and decided to attack Hogwarts. Draco was suppose to stand by Dumbledore's side, pretending he wasn't a Death Eater because Voldemort needed someone close to the enemy but the events of that day made Draco turn his back to everything and just go away. Get away from everything. Blaise Zabini had done the same thing and so had Gregory Goyle. Draco had heard later that Vincent Crabbe staid by Voldemort's side and that he had been murdered by Neville Longbottom. Draco had been the first to leave Hogwarts a few minutes before the attack, advised by Professor Snape that only knew about what would happen when Draco told him. Goyle had waited for Voldemort but the minute he noticed the Ministry had sent Aurors and all the Order of the Phoenix was there, he followed Draco and Zabini. Smart choice because in that night, The-Boy-Who-Lived had defeated Voldemort. What happened after, Draco wasn't sure.

Now, eleven years later, everything was not too different from what Draco remembered. People had grown, got married, had kids, but basically the world of Magic was exactly the same. Diagon-Alley was just has he remembered it. The Leaky Cauldron, Florish and Blotts, Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlor, Madam Malkin's, Ollivanders, Quality Quidditch Supplies, Gringotts only Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop had fallen into bankruptcy due to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Now it was another joke shop from the Weasley Brothers.

It had been so long since the last time he had been this near to Ginny. For the past eleven years she had been haunting his dreams, but the person lying next to him was never her. Every time he closed his eyes she was the one he would see but when he opened them the woman in front of him was someone else.

He looked at her more closely. She had changed. She was more confident, more secure of herself but something in her eyes was gone. A sparkle he was used to see in her eyes seemed to have disappeared.

He too was different. Time, lies and pain had made him more cruel, colder and more arrogant. He wouldn't care about anyone else but him. He had turned his heart to ice, he found out coldness could ease the pain.

'Draco, are you listening?' the beautiful brunette with deep blue eyes sitting in front of Draco asked with a french accent. Draco cursed Francine for not having red hair and hazel eyes.

'Of course I am!' he answered. He had the intention of taking Francine to a nice Hotel after lunch and have a good afternoon of lust but seeing Ginny had made him change is mind. The distance had made it easy for him to move from woman to woman without caring who he hurt. But Ginny was there now, so close but yet so far. The closeness that he felt now made him uncomfortable.

'I'm going to the toilet! Excuse me, Harry!' Ginny stood up and made her way to the toilet. She wasn't ready to face Draco but that was what happened. For two endless seconds their eyes met. She saw his eyes were colder and haunted by a dark shadow. In her eyes he found hatred and determination. She turned her eyes towards the toilet door because she couldn't handle the amount of different feelings that had just awaken inside her. The strongest and the scariest was the urge to kiss him. He was a bit taller, his body seemed stronger. He was now a true man, not a young man.

"Control yourself Weasley! You are no longer the stupid and defenseless teenager you once were! So control those damn hormones!"

Draco turned his eyes towards Francine who seemed to be angry with him. He hated when women did that kind of jealous scene.

Ginny looked herself in the mirror trying to find any sign of what she had felt reflected in the mirror and she sigh in relief when she noticed her face was blank. She was no more the little girl that would break down when facing an uncomfortable situation.

She lowered her face to wash it. The cold water touched her warm skin and she took a deep breath. She lifted her head to look in the mirror once again. What happened next was so unexpected that she froze for several seconds. Someone covered her mouth just in time to keep her from screaming. A person dressed in black with a white mask over it's face was just behind her pointing a wand to her head with one hand and keeping her from screaming with the other.

'Hello Weasley!' the person whispered. Ginny could not tell if it was a man or a woman. Her brain stopped momentarily but she soon recovered and bit her almost kidnapper's hand. The (probably) Death Eater got distracted and Ginny took the chance to get out and ran towards the salon. But other three people dressed as Death Eaters too were blocking the way. She took her wand of her robes.

'Petrificus tottalus!' she said and so did other two people behind her opponents. The three Death Eaters got out of the way just in time to avoid the spells.

'We'll meet again Weasley!' one of them said before the four of them disappear. This time Ginny could swear it was a man.

'Ginny! Are you OK?' Harry asked running to her. But Ginny did not notice. She was looking at the silver blond man leaving the restaurant accompanied by a beautiful brunette. Ginny felt her heart sank for the second time that day.

Harry looked at Ginny with concern. She was standing by the window, looking at something outside.

'I'm sorry I took this long! I just received the news! I as dealing with some problems with goblins!' Penelope Clearwater, the Minister of Magic came inside her office. She sat on her chair behind the desk and Harry and Ginny sat in front of it. 'As I said, I just heard about the attack Ginny! Do you have any idea who could want to kidnap you?'

'I...' Ginny started saying.

'Death Eaters!' Harry cut her of.

'Death Eaters?' Penelope said surprised and alarmed. Voldemort had been defeated eleven years ago. Harry had done it and since then there had been no sign of Death Eaters. But now they suddenly appeared in Diagon-Alley trying to kidnap the last person they had tried to kill before the final battle.' Are you sure they were Death Eaters? You could have mistaken them, I mean, with all those people there and the confusion!'

'I'm an auror for ten years now, I can assure you they were Death Eaters!'

'OK! Alright! I'm sorry I doubted you Harry, but you must understand my position!'

'I do! I know it's alarming! No one was expecting Death Eaters to come out, not now nor ever! Everyone was convinced they were all hidden for ever! But they're here again and I don't believe they're going to quit!'

'What do you think they want with Ginny?'

'I don't know but I'm not willing to take the risk! Ginny needs protection! I could be her guard but...'

'I can take care of myself!' Ginny interrupted. They were talking about her as if she wasn't there and her Weasley temper just rose. 'I'm 27 years old, I think I'm perfectly capable of watching my back!'

'Ginny it's not the time to be stubborn! You need to hide! They are dangerous, you know it! They had eleven years to plan whatever it is they want to do! And you seem to be important to them, you need to hide!'

Ginny was about to say something when someone knocked on the door.

'Come in!' Penelope said. Albus Dumbledore came in.

'Good afternoon! I believe you are discussing the events of this afternoon!' Dumbledore said making his way towards the desk, leaving the door open.

'We were trying to find a way to protect Ginny!'

'I hope none of you mind, but I have taken care of that!'

'You have?' Harry and Penelope said. Not at all surprised because Dumbledore had the gift to be always one step ahead.

'Yes! I found the perfect hiding to Ms Weasley!'

'With all respect Sir but I already told Harry and Penelope and now I tell you sir, I can take care of myself!'

'Keep telling you that Weasley, maybe one day it will become true!'

'What's he doing here?' Harry said getting up so fast the chair fell. He looked furious. Draco Malfoy had just came in and was now standing by Dumbledore's side.

'Calm down Harry! Draco is with me!' Dumbledore said.

'Yeah Potter, calm down! Looks like that annoying Weasley's temper is contagious! I'd be careful if I were you!'

'You're the one who should be careful Malfoy! I've got you under my watch!'

'Really? I always thought you were madly in love with the Chang girl! Turned gay Potter?'

Harry's face was as scarlet as a Weasley's hair and his eyes showed so much hatred, Ginny had only seen him look at someone like that when Voldemort had killed Luna in front of them. Draco, on the other side, was blank, but somewhere in his eyes Ginny could see a sparkle of amusement.

She was feeling uncomfortable. She had been eleven years without seeing him and now that was the second time in less than 24 hours.

'Gentlemen behave! This is not the time for old quarrels! Ms Weasley is in danger!'

'I'm sorry Sir! You're right! Ginny needs to hide!'

'Yes Harry, and please call me Albus! Ginny needs protection! That's exactly why Draco is here! My suggestion was to hide Ginny in Malfoy Manor! It is the only place she can be safe in this moment!' Dumbledore said carefully.

'What?' Ron, Fred and George came inside the office. Ron looked like someone had just punched him. 'Why not? No, wait! I have a better idea, lets just give her to the Death Eaters! Forget it, you are already doing that!' Ron said in a very sharp voice.

Ginny looked at Draco. The amusement was gone from his eyes. It seemed to have been replaced by something else. Regret? Sadness? Discomfort? She stared at him. Whatever it was that he felt made her heart sink. He suddenly looked in her direction and she looked at something else.

'Mr Weasley I can assure you Mr Malfoy is as much as a Death Eater as I am!'

'You expect me to believe it? He returns to London and suddenly someone is trying to kidnap my little sister! What do you expect me to think? Of course he has something to do with it!' Ron argued.

'Once again I assure you Mr Weasley, I give you my word Mr Malfoy is not a Death Eater!' Dumbledore said as if he was explaining it to a three years old child.

Ron muttered something that sounded to Ginny like "Naive old man!" but no one else seemed to have heard it.

'I understand your childhood disagreements aren't over yet and that it is hard for a Gryffindor to trust a Slytherin' Dumbledore gave Ginny a weird look and continued ' but there are times when we have to swallow our pride in the name of safety! Virginia needs protection and in this moment Mr Malfoy is the better person to do that!'

'I'm an Auror! I can protect Ginny!' Harry protested.

'Harry! Being with you would be just as bad as leaving her alone!' Harry opened his mouth to speak but Dumbledore made a hand movement and Harry closed his mouth without a word. 'Because catching you would probably be just as good as catching Virginia! Getting bought of you together would be perfect for them!'

'Then why didn't they try to catch me?'

'They probably would! They just weren't expecting someone else to be there!'

'Fine! But I'm an Auror too and my fiancee is the Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures! We can take care of her!'

'I believe you and Ms Granger could take care of her but that would be predictable! Besides, Malfoy Manor in the most powerful protected building in all Europe!' Fred opened his mouth to argue but Dumbledore cut him of 'More than Hogwarts!'

That seemed to make the point. Nobody spoke for several minutes. Harry, Ron and the twins were looking at Malfoy with a furious expression. Malfoy, on the other side, seemed to be enjoying their anger. The sparkle of amusement was back to is eyes and Ginny saw his famous smirk once again after eleven years.

That was how Ginny ended up living with Malfoy. She hadn't even had the chance to argue. No one had let her and she wasn't sure for how long she had to stay with Malfoy. Or what to expect from that situation.

Ginny took a deep breath to calm down. On one side she was mad at her family for treating her like a little girl who could not take care of herself. She was already a grown up woman, she was an Unspeakable and she had been living alone for six years. On the other side she was nervous. Living alone with Draco Malfoy, the man who had broken her heart eleven years before, the ice king was something she had never thought about. But the worse was that he was not the problem. She was. She and all the feeling that had been asleep for the past eleven years.

She looked at the Manor one more time before ringing the bell. The big silver snake that served has a locker to the gate moved and looked at her.

'What is your business here?' the snake asked in a hissing voice.

'Mr. Malfoy offered me protection!' she said uncertainly.

'I presume you are Ms Weasley!'

'Yes!'

'What does my Master call you?'

'Weasel!' she said uncertainly.

'Very well! You may come inside! Tikky, the house elf will be waiting for you by the door!'

The snake froze and the gate opened splitting it in two. Ginny steeped in. The path leading to the Manor was surrounded by enormous trees, making it dark even if it was day time. It looked like Draco had a small forest inside the Manor's grounds.

When she reached the big entrance door, a tiny house elf was standing there, waiting for her.

'Me Tikky , Miss! Master Malfoy asked me to receive Miss and show Miss' room! The house elf said in a sharper voice than male house elves had. Ginny smiled at the female elf. Tikky took the bag from Ginny's hands gently and got inside the mansion. 'Follow me Miss!'

'You can call me Ginny!' she said, steeping inside, the house elf looked at her as if she had said something offensive but said nothing. The decoration made her remember Grimmauld Place when she first entered it, but darker and at the same time more sophisticated. The entrance hall was decorated with shades of wine color and black. Soon Ginny noticed that was probably the only place in the house with a color different from black, green or silver.

"Typical Slytherin!" she thought. Through the corridors she saw paintings of wizards (generally with silver blond hair). "I'll probably need a map if I don't want to get lost inside this place!" she concluded after feeling her head spinning around with the lefts turns and right turns and stairs she had to go up. The worse was that it seemed all the same.

'This is your room Miss! Master's room is just next to yours! That one over there!' the elf pointed to a large black door a few feet after the white in front of Ginny. The closeness of their rooms was not something that pleased her but maybe it was for the best, that way he could easily protect her. But who would protect her from him? Or from herself?

Tikky got inside the room and Ginny followed. It was a large bedroom. Probably bigger than her own apartment. It was decorated all in shades of white and gold, it looked like a piece of heaven. Ginny held her breath, amazed with the beauty of the room. She felt like a princess in one of those muggle fairy tales her father used to tell her when she was little.

'That door leads to your private toilet Miss! I have already prepared you a bath! I will go down to the kitchens! If Miss need anything call Tikky!' Ginny heard the sharp voice of the house elf saying and after Tikky dropped her bag in the floor she disappeared.

Ginny looked around at the room. By her left was a large wardrobe. In front of her was a large white sofa next to big window with a beautiful view over the amazing garden, that, opposite to the one in front of the house, was full with flowers of all colors and kinds, all organized making a thousand different patterns.. Far away, after the garden she could see the entrance of a forest.

By her right was the bed were she was going to sleep. It was large and full of white and golden pillows. A white see-through veil was all around the bed. In the walls were several paintings. Ginny's eyes got caught in two in particularly. One had sparkling fairies flying around in the night sky and the other one was, for her surprise, what muggles called a baby angel sleeping peacefully in a white cloud. A very strange painting to find in the Malfoy Manor.

Ginny headed then to the bathroom. It was all made of marble only the taps were made of pure gold. The bath towels were all white and she had a very comfy robe waiting for her after she took a bath.

After spending the rest of the afternoon unpacking her things she felt exhausted.

'Dinner is ready Miss!' Tikky appeared in the room a few minutes after she had finished putting her books over a desk by the door. 'Master tell me to apologize for him! Master has business tonight!' the house elf said.

Ginny was upset but glad at the same time. Upset because Malfoy was so keen to make her go to his house but would not even be home to receive her. But glad because she wouldn't have to face him yet. She was afraid of that moment but the anticipation was killing her. The entire afternoon she had been jumpy, expecting him to get inside her room at any moment.

She ate dinner alone, in the most creepy dinning room she had ever been in. It was all covered in dark blue and black. The chairs were lined in black velvet, the walls were painted in black, the fire place was made of basalt. Eating alone, in the big, long table and in that dark room took her appetite away.

When Tikky took her back to her room she was tired and feeling depressed. She had spent the afternoon and night without a human company and the house was so big and dark and lonely it seamed like it was haunted with something dark, and she would bet it was, being the house that once belong to a man that almost caused her death.

Her room seemed to be the only place in that house, even if she had only been there and the kitchen, where she felt good. Even though she had some trouble to fall asleep. It was a different room, the bed was too comfortable, so different from her own. The sheets were made of silk, the pillow was fluffy. But in a few minutes she adjusted her body to all the comfort and fell asleep. She had a very peaceful night. She only awoke with the noise of her book falling on the floor. She had probably knocked him of the bed, were she had left it before falling asleep. She picked it up and was about to close her eyes when she saw, through the veil, the baby angel in the picture looking at her with a sweet smile. Se smiled back, feeling like that angel was her guardian and fell asleep once again.

Draco had spent the afternoon and night with Dumbledore, Snape, the three youngest Wesley men and Potter. The Weasleys and Potter were still trying to persuade Dumbledore to find some other place to hide Ginny but Draco knew Dumbledore would not change his mind. Dumbledore trusted him and knew Draco was the best option not only to protect Ginny but to find who was trying to kidnap her. The problem was who was going to protect him from her and from himself?And her from him?

He got home tired and sleepy. He looked at the big clock standing in his office in the Manor, were he had just apparated. It was already three thirty in the morning. He took of his cloak and sat in the chair behind his desk. The room was only lighten by the moonlight. The house was silent. He had had hopes of having dinner with Ginny or at least of talking to her before she went to sleep but her brothers kept him. Only when her older brother Bill arrived and put some sense in the other Weasleys, telling them they should trust Dumbledore, that they had let him come home.

He got up and walked towards the window. The flower fairies that his mother bought to put in the garden sparkled flying around the flowers. He liked that garden, it reminded him of his mother but it made him a bit jealous because Narcissa had never paid him the attention she paid to the garden. Returning back to that house, to that country made him realize, no matter where he went or what he did he'd always be Draco Malfoy, the Death Eater who ran away, the son of Lucius Malfoy who killed, tortured and manipulated hundreds of Muggles and wizards. People were afraid of him when he passed them on the street others would give him disapproving looks. He was hoping that after eleven years no one would remember him but it seemed that the Wizarding World had stooped in time for eleven years. Everyone remembered everything. The past had staid there, waiting for him until he return. And now he was there and had to face everything he had ran away from. And that house, were he had lived for seventeen years, did not bring him the best memories. All he could remember was the fights with his father, the disregard from his mother, the lonely days he spent wandering around the dark and cold manor. He could understand why Malfoys could be so cold, dangerous and dark. The Manor itself was like that. So cold, lonely, dangerous and dark it could drive someone who was not used to that insane. That was why he wanted to be there when Ginny arrived. He had to show her where she could or couldn't go. There were traps all over the Manor that could get her killed.

He was bounded to that Manor, even if he didn't want to. It was protected against apparating but being him a Malfoy, he was capable of apparating inside the grounds of the manor. Only him and the house elf could do it.

Not resisting anymore the urge to see Ginny he apparated in her bedroom. He saw her sleeping peacefully through the veil. He chose that room for her because it was special. It had belonged to his grandmother, the only Malfoy he ever knew that was kind and happy. Unfortunately she had died when he was only three years old with a strange illness.

The room was special not just because of that but because the picture of the baby angel was a guardian. No one but the owner of the manor, the house elf or the person the owner allowed, could get inside that room and if someone actually got inside, something Draco doubted due the powerful spell protecting it, the baby angel would form a shield over the bed. And Draco would also be warned. He would know it, he didn't understood exactly how or why, he knew nothing about that spell but he trusted his ancestors.

He walked towards the left side of the bed and moved the veil away. He wanted to touch her pale and smooth face, her silky red hair but he restrained himself and turned around dropping the book that was over the bed. She moved slowly and he disapparated before she could see him.

Song: **_Here Without You_**

Band: **_Three Doors Down_**

A hundred days have made me older

Since the last time that I saw your pretty face

A thousand lies have made me colder

And I don't think I can look at this the same

But all the miles that separated

They disappear now when I'm dreamin' on your face

I'm here without you baby

But you're still on my lonely mind

I think about you baby

And I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby

But you're still with me in my dreams

**Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, but school started and test just arrived. I had not much time to write but here it is. Hope you like it. The next chapter will be short but it will explain somethings this one didn't.**

**Kisses and please review.**

**(¨·.·¨) Shadow's fairy (¨·.·¨)**


	6. Chapter Six: The Day Of Doom

Artist:**_ Celine Dion_**

Song: **_Have A Heart_**

Here comes another day

I don't know if I can make it

Oh, I just realized it's so lonely being free

Runnin' from the pain

I'm never gonna shake it

Oh, how I need you to take it from me

I always thought that I would have the upper hand

But now I know that I'm really not that strong

If I could only make you understand

I'd give you the world but for a start...

**Chapter Six: The Day of Doom**

Eleven years ago

_It had passed one week since Ginny had been rescued. Voldemort was outraged. Many Death Eaters had paid with their lives. He was so angry because his final dream had slipped through his fingers that he just had to do something. People would think he was a fool. He had to react, prove how he could be cruel. He became desperate._

_Draco knew what he wanted and also knew when he was going to do it. Voldemort trusted him to be his most important ally._

_In that day, when everything would be decided, Draco had woken up with an awful mood. His head had been aching all night. Actually it had been aching since the last Death Eater reunion two days before._

_He was about to get out of his bed chamber when someone knocked._

_'Who is it?' he asked in a voice that showed all his bad mood._

_'It's Professor Snape!'_

_'Come in!' he said before watching the door open and Severus Snape get in. He knew the reason of the visit. The night before, Draco had told Snape that he was no longer sure of his choice of becoming a Death Eater. For the first time he thought there was too much to lose in that side of the war. Even if the things he had to lose were not his._

_'Yesterday I told you you had to make a choice! I made a choice, then I saw I had gone the wrong way, I turned and finally I think I'm in the right side! It is your turn to see what's right for you! Stay with the Dark Lord until the end, come into the light and help Dumbledore defeat the Dark Lord or, like so many have done, just run away.'_

_'I know what my options are. I'm just not sure what each one can offer me!' Draco said sitting in the bed._

_'I know it is hard! All your life you believed your father was in the right side and that the Dark Lord had all the reasons to do what he does and now, suddenly everything you believed in is no longer the same. But you have to chose and chose as fast as you can! I don't believe you have too much time.'_

_'Why do you say that?' Draco asked getting up. Snape couldn't know, the Dark Lord didn't trust him that much._

_'I don't know, but somehow Potter convinced me. He says He is planning something big and his scar has been hurting all the time. Dumbledore thinks the next battle will be important but we know nothing more. So Think and chose Draco!' Snape looked at his student and left the room. He could see the fight Draco was having inside him. The Dark Lord almost killed the only person Draco had cared for, he had been forced to kill his own father and this was not over. It wouldn't take long until he knew the latest tragedy._

_Draco sat on his bed again. He didn't feel like going to the Great Hall to have breakfast, so, has he had done for a week now, he headed to the kitchens where the house elves were so eager to serve him, except for Dobby, but he could understand why. He ate in silence, only talking when he needed anything._

_He had just left the kitchens and was heading to his first class of the day, Care of Magical Creatures, when a Asian Bay Owl flew towards him, dropping an official letter from the Ministry for Magic. Before opening the letter he wondered what could the Mininstry want from him._

It is with great sorrow that we inform you that your mother, Narcissa Malfoy, was found lifeless in her bedchamber, in Malfoy Manor at one o'clock in the morning of the present day. We believe it to be suicide because there was no sign of struggle or forced entrance. Even so you may request for a deeper investigation.

Being you the only Malfoy member alive, all the possessions that once belonged to your father and mother will be yours.

We require your presence at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for formal business.

Our condolences

Mary Anne Bletchley

_Draco closed the letter and put it in his pocket. The day was getting worse by the minute. Instead of turning right to go to the grounds he turned left and headed to his room. He opened the door violently and threw him self to the bed. He was so angry. His life had made a 180º turn in less than a month. He knew he should be sad for losing his mother but somehow his heart was numb. It had been hurting for so long that now it looked like it had frozen. Only one feeling remained there but he would do everything to crash that feeling, after all he had already lost her and there was no turning back. He stared at the ceiling wondering what did he have in his life. Money? Power? For the first time that didn't seem worth it. What was happening to him? He was feeling dead, like a corpse forced to live. Somewhere deep inside him he could still feel his heart beating, but it was going weaker and weaker with each second, soon or later the beatings would fade. He had nothing left in this world to live for._

_Someone knocked on the door. This time he didn't even speak._

_'I know you're in there! So don't pretend the room is empty because I saw you getting in!' Pansy Parkinson's voice came from outside._

_'It's unlocked!' he said blankly, still lying on the bed._

_'We need to talk!' Pansy said standing in front of him waiting for him to look at her._

_'What do you want Parkinson? I'm having an awful day so spill it!' he said still not moving. He heard Pansy taking a deep breath not to be affected by his indifference._

_'It's important Draco.' she said trying to remain calm 'Will you look at me when I'm talking to you?'_

_'Fine!' he said calmly getting up and looking at her. That was not the Pansy he knew. The girl in front of him had not that confident air and arrogant smile. This Pansy was scared. Her eyes were swollen, her face was wet with tears. She was still wearing her pajamas.'What is it?' he asked carefully._

_'I just find out. I swear I didn't meant but it happened!' she cried._

_'Say it Pansy.'_

_'I'm... pregnant!' she said._

_'And what do I have to do with that?'_

_'You're the father! How can you even doubt that?'_

_'You fucked three quarters of the male population in Hogwarts! How can I not?'_

_'You are a bastard Draco Malfoy! But you are also the only bastard I had sex with in the past two month, believe it or not!'_

_'What do you want me to do about it? Marry you?' his voice was still as empty as it had been. He should be pissed but he wasn't._

_'It was the right thing for you to do.'_

_Draco looked at her, deep in his thoughts._

_'Go pack! Be ready to leave Hogwarts by lunch!' he said. Pansy looked at him confused. ' Go!'_

_Pansy left his room in a hurry. Draco took a deep breath and headed to Dumbledore's office._

_A few hours later he left the Headmaster's office. There was one last thing he had to do. He headed to the Entrance Hall and stood there, in a dark corner. At any minute she would come inside, from her Care of Magical Creatures class. He just needed to see her one last time._

_As he expected she came inside, laughing with Conlin Creevy. Her red hair falling into her shoulders, her lips had a beautiful smile, but her eyes, her hazel eyes, they were different, Draco wanted to know what was it that was haunting her beautiful eyes but he had no time. She looked around as if looking for something but quit short after. When she had passed the Great Hall doors he left, heading to his room._

_Ginny entered the Entrance Hall with Colin. He was telling her what he was planing on doing in the summer. She felt a shiver going down her spine. He was there, he was watching her. She could feel it. She looked around but he was nowhere to be seen. She shook her head and looked at Colin. She knew he had been watching her all year. It had been painful but she had learned how to live with it. She got inside the Great Hall and a feeling of sorrow took over her. Something inside her seemed to fly away, never to come back._

Artist: **_Roxette_**

Song: **_Fool_**

I was alone

I told my mouth to shut up cos I was talking to myself

Like I always do when I'm stuck

Well, I was crying

You could be crying too

I was screaming through the window, I keep missing you

And the tears came down from the sky

And the rain feel hard on my eyes

I really tried so hard to design my life

There's a big black void in head like it's been cut by a knife

Every time your name comes around this stupidity follows me down

**As I said, this is a small chapter! **

**Well I want to thank you for all the reviews! Add some more please! lol**

**I'm not sure when will I be able to update. Test just started and they are driving me crazy.**

**Kisses and forgive me for my rusty English.**


	7. Chapter Seven: Close Distance

Song: **_Have a Heart_**

Artist: **_Celine Dion_**

Here comes another day

I don't know if I can make it

Oh, I just realized it's so lonely being free

Runnin' from the pain

I'm never gonna shake it

Oh, how I need you to take it from me

**Chapter Seven: Close Distance**

Ginny woke up feeling so peaceful. She looked around and it took her a couple of minutes to realize where she was. She got up and changed clothes. She had just finished dressing a pink Sweat shirt when Tikky apparated in front of her.

'Breakfast is ready Miss! Follow me, I'll take you to the dinning room!'

"Great, start the day in a creepy room!" Ginny thought sarcastically. She followed the house elf down the stairs. When they reached the door of the dinning room Tikky opened and revealed no ta dark room but a much pleasant room. It was all in shades of clear blue and yellow, the colors of sunrise. She was so distracted by the change of the room she didn't notice Draco sitting at the table.

He was about to grab a toast when Tikky opened the doors to let Ginny come inside. He had been waiting all night to see her pretty face, her amazing hazel eyes and he was hoping he could see her beautiful smile. He stared for a few seconds. She hadn't noticed his presence so he enjoyed the view before the moment was gone. But even with all those feelings inside him the icy shell he had build over the years made him crush them.

Ginny turned to the table and wished she didn't. Draco was sitting there at the top of it looking at her has if she was a part of the furniture. She sat has far as she could from him. His presence made her so uncomfortable. Why did he have to be so damn gorgeous and why did she had to be in love with him?

They ate in silence. Ginny trying to ignore Draco's presence and he trying to find a way of talking to her. He had already finished his breakfast but he needed to talk to her about the house. That house had some traps his father had put to protect her. Someone who didn't know too much about dark arts and dark wizards could easily be fooled into one of the traps.

'We need to talk!' he finally said.

'Do we really have to?' she asked not even looking at him.

'Yes. If you're going to live in this house there are some rules you'll have to follow. I don't want you not even near the east wing. You can never go to the dungeons and never, ever get inside my office. Clear?' he said in a cold voice.

'Cristal!' she said in a girlish voice.

'You can never leave the grounds of the mansion but you can go anywhere inside it. If you feel like it you can do gardening. You can also go to the forest, the only creatures there are unicorns, pixies, fairies and mooncalf though I doubt you have the chance to see them. I ordered Tikky to show you the house. I guess it's all. Have a nice day Miss Weasley!' he said and left the room. Ginny noticed she had been holding her breath for several minutes. She took a deep breath. Living in that house was going to be harder than she thought.

She spent the whole morning with Tikky. She felt uncomfortable passing throw the dark corridors full of dark paintings. That house gave her the creeps.

When she noticed it was already lunch time. She made her way to the dinning room this time alone because Tikky had work to do. Before she opened the door she tried to relax. She entered and there he was. Draco sitting in the same place he had been at breakfast. The room now was in different shades of blue and white.

Ginny sat not daring to look at Draco. He made her more nervous has minutes passed by. She had been so long without him she had convinced she was over him, deep inside she knew she wasn't but she wasn't expecting to see him ever again. Now she had to live with him.

"Control yourself Weasley! Remember what he made you suffer? Good you do because if you break down he will do it all over again!"

They ate in silence once more. When they had finished Draco left without saying a word. It was to painful to be with her and not be able to touch her. It was driving him insane. He headed to his office and locked himself in there even not needing to do it because no one but him was allowed in. He sat at the table, grabbed a book and threw it to the wall. The book hit a painting of a Chimaera. The creature growled and the painting moved to reveal a hole in the wall. He had forgotten that was there. But now not only he remembered that, he remembered what he had hidden there a long time ago too. He walked towards the hole that revealed a dark green book with the words "Salazar's Soul" written in silver. He looked at it for several seconds. He could still remember what that book made him feel. He grabbed the book. The known feeling of evil and power filled him. He took the book to the desk and opened it after sitting. The dark arts book was full of dust and the pages were more yellow than the last time. He turned the pages. He remembered all most all those spells and curses. Suddenly he felt the need to remember things about dark arts he had already forgotten. He got up, unlocked the door and headed to the library.

After lunch, Ginny had decided to read a little.She headed to the library and picked up a book about Greek mythology, something she always loved. She was so focused in the book she didn't hear the door open. So when Draco spoke she was caught by the surprise.

'What are you doing here Weasley?'

'Jesus! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?' she said putting her hand in her chest 'And it's obvious what I'm doing here, I'm reading! I believe I'm allowed to come to the library.'

'You are. I just wasn't expecting you to be here.'

'You were the one who offered your house to protect me if you didn't want me here I can go.'

'Don't be stupid Weasley. I said you could stay in here and I mean it!'

'Fine! Then don't ask me what I'm doing here.'

'I just turn my back on you, Draco Malfoy, for two weeks and you go get yourself a whore to occupy my place in bed!' A female voice came from the library's door. Bough, Draco and Ginny looked to the person who had spoken. By the door was a beautiful woman with dark hair and deep blue eyes. She was slim and her skin was pale. She had a long black dress on. She had dark eye shadow and red lipstick on.

'Spare me, Pansy, of your jealous attacks!' Draco said looking bored.

'Spare you? I'm your wife you bastard, I have the rights to be jealous every time you fuck with some other of your sluts! But this one must be special considering you never brought one home!'

Ginny finally realized she was calling her a slut. She was about to open her mouth to speak but Draco was quicker.

'She is not one of my sluts. You should know me better than o fuck a Weasley!' he said. Ginny looked at him has if she had just been slapped in the face. Once again she was about to speak but this time was Pansy who spoke.

'A Weasley! You brought a Weasley home! After so many time as your wife you surprised me, when I thought you couldn't be more bastard than you already are you managed to surprise me! But this time I won't forgive you that easily Draco! See you when you grow up a little, Draco!' and she left the library looking as if she meant what she had said.

'See you in hell then!' he said with a smirk in his face.

'You're married? And what was that about you don't fucking a Weasley? Like I wanted to fuck you! You know what you really are a bastard!' Ginny yelled at him.

'Calm down Weasley! You're embarrassing yourself!' he said obviously angry. 'Yes I'm married but you didn't need you to remind me Pansy already did and it's something I don't like to remember!'

'Then why did you marry her?'

'She was pregnant!'

'You have a child?'

'No, the boy was born lifeless!' Ginny looked at him looking for some hint of sadness but saw nothing.

'You don't seem to care!'

'I don't even know if it was my son, and if it was he wouldn't really live he would be alive.'

'What do you mean?'

'He would live in a broken home. His parents wouldn't pay him attention, he would become cold and spoiled, he would love no one but himself and if he happened to actually love someone he wouldn't be able to be loved because Malfoys can not be loved, we are feared and respected but never loved, it's an unwritten rule!' he said those words with so much coldness it hurt Ginny deep in her heart. She knew he was cold but saying that no one could love him was a lie when she had spent the last eleven years loving him.

'I'm sure your wife loves you!'

'You think? Don't be fool Weasley!People like me and Pansy don't love people, we love money and luxury but never people. She loves the life I can give her not me.'

'I'm sure somewhere in your life you had someone who loved you.' she said trying to keep the tears from falling.

'Maybe but I have never loved anyone so it's the same thing.' this time was Draco ordering himself to remain cool. He had loved, maybe he still did but those years away from her had made him someone worse than he had ever been. He had become someone like his father.

Ginny was feeling like she was going to cry.

'If you say so! I'm going to my room!' she said leaving the library. When she closed the door she run to her room. She laid in the bed and cried like she hadn't cried for a long time. Through the years she had learned how to keep the tears inside her but now everything she had built over the years, all the walls around her fell.

Draco saw her closing the door and heard her running in the corridor leading to her room. He closed his eyes. He had hurt her so much in the past it was still painful for him to think about it. So he preferred not to remember. He looked at the shields full of books.

"What was the words? Oh Yes!"

'Apparattum!' the shields near the wall moved to reveal another shield full of dark books some of who had to be locked. Draco picked a few and headed to his office. Realizing he had made a mistake he run towards Pansy's room. Her packs weren't there. By that time she must be too far away. He had to make her forget she had seen Ginny and he had to prepare a spell so that Pansy could not see Ginny. He asked the house elfs, they just said she had left. Where could she have gone? He ordered an House elf to go pick one of his owls and bring it to his office were he apparated. He wrote a quick letter to Dumbledore warning him that Pansy had seen Ginny by mistake but that he would change Pansy's memory. When the house elf gave him the owl he sent the letter.

Ginny had spent the rest of the afternoon crying in her room but she had fallen asleep. When Tikky appeared to tell her dinner was ready Ginny had just woken up. She washed her face erasing all signs of tears and went to have dinner. Draco was already there as usual. Ginny sat and dinner was served.

'I don't know how many time you'll spent here so it would be good if we could at least have some sort of conversation that is not trying to offend each other.' Draco said.

'I find it difficult knowing the arrogant man you are and how much I despise you.'

'It's not like I'm very fond of you Weasley but at least I'm trying.'

'Since when do you like relating to the people you live with? You don't seem to do that with your wife!'

'It's impossible to try to talk to you. Stubborn Weasel!' he murmured.

'It's impossible for you to talk to me, I'm not a fan of talking to someone I preferred not to see.'

'Fine! In silence we shall live!' he said obviously upset.

When they finished the meal Ginny got up and headed to her room. It would not be easy to sleep and she would think of him and would probably cry once more but at least she wouldn't be with him.

Draco went to his office and started doing what he had started doing in the afternoon. He opened one of his Dark Arts book and looked at the image of one of the most evil wizards that set foot on Earth: Tom Marvolo Riddle, more known has Lord Voldemort. He remembered many things he had learned with him, everything was becoming clearer now. Being in that house, in that country where he could still smell the blood that was shed during the war, where he could still hear the screams, he could still sense the fear. The war was over but people were still afraid of going out at night. Many Death Eaters were still on the loose ant they had been too quiet for too long. Draco felt something inside, something like emptiness, a weird emptiness that could only be filled with..."Control yourself Draco! You know what that emptiness his but you have to control it, you have managed to control it all this years won't let it get over you now!" he ordered himself. What he felt was hunger for blood , he missed the torturing and the killing. He missed the fear he saw in the eyes of his victims, he missed the chase of the prey, he missed the thrill of taking someones life. But he had learned how to control that feeling but when he was feeling weak it was harder to control and now, with Ginny around he felt weaker than he had ever felt.

He spent many hours looking through dark books full of dark spells and curses. It was three in the morning when he decided to leave the books there and go to sleep. He apparated in his room and undressed. He tried to fall asleep but all he had in his mind was something that he had thought a lot some years ago but that he had forgotten with time but that house was full of memories and ancient magic.

'You have to do it Draco! If you don't, they will and I will die anyway! If you do it, I will be able to give you something your worth, something to remember me!...Now Draco, do it!' Lucius whispered. His breath was becoming weaker and his hands were shaking. 'Do it Draco!' and it was with that words in his mind that Draco fell asleep.

Song: **_I love you, Goodbye_**

Artist: **_Diane Warren_**

Here they come

Ev'ry night the same

Silent stars

Light from a distant flame

Just Like the memories of you

That I hold inside

I see your touch

But all the warmth has died

Empty rooms

Crowded by the past

Time is my enemy

Day keep moving faster

But the nights alone can be

An eternity

That never heals the scars

If only you could see me now

Gooodbye is not so easy now

The freedom that I walked away to gain

Is nothing but these chains

That you alone can break

And you would free me now

Your heart would come undone

Just looking at me once

And my love would bring you back

If only you could see me now

**Small chapter I know I'm sorry for taking so long and it's full of grammar errors I'll correct them as soon as I can but I just had to update.**

**Kisses**

**Shadow's Fairy**


	8. Chapter Eight : Tears and Traps

Song: **_When I talk to you_**

Artist: **_Mandy Moore_**

When I try to talk to you

I feel like I'm not getting through to you

Where did we go wrong? It's hard to be strong

When I talk, when I talk to you

I want you to know everything that I am

Don't want to know what life would be without you.

Chapter Eight: Tears and Traps

It had passed two weeks since the uncomfortable encounter with Pansy Malfoy and she hadn't appeared yet.

Ginny and Draco had barely seen each other in those two weeks. They only got a glance of one another at meals. Every time they were near, the air seemed to become colder with the looks they exchanged. It was clear they still had open wounds. She was trying to live with the pain of a broken heart that had been sleeping through all the years he had been gone. He had to learn to live with the guilt of hurting her. But none of them was willing to admit they should at least try to have a civilized talk. The few words they said were filled with coldness and annoyance.

In that moment they were having dinner in silence like most of the time.

"Aren't you worried?" Ginny broke the silence, trying to take the concern out of her mind. She had been wondering what Pansy might have done. Ginny knew very well the kind of injury Malfoy's gray eyes could do in a woman's heart.

"With what?" he said absent-minded.

"With your wife! She is gone for two weeks. Aren't you worried that something might have happened to her? She may be hurt."

"Not really. I'm sure Pansy's fine, probably having the time of her life with one of her lovers!"

"She has lovers? Well, it's not really a surprise, knowing you have other women too. But it is surprising that you don't care your wife is cheating on you, tainting your name, disrespecting you?"

"She has no lovers." he said. Ginny had touched a wound: his pried. "I was just trying to make a point. Don't worry about Pansy, she wouldn't do that for you. And if she really is hurt it's her problem not mine."

"How can you be so evil? She's your wife."

"I don't need you to remember me of that!" he said, now revealing the rising anger inside him. He got up abruptly collapsing the palm of his hands with the table. Why did she had to always remember him he was married to Pansy? "I know she's my wife but I don't like her. In fact I wish I didn't have to see her ever again!"

"Do you even like anyone Draco Malfoy?" in that moment she got up, trying to be at his level but he was higher than her. They were both at their feet, facing each other like they were going to bite their heads of.

"Yes I do. I love myself." he said smirking.

"I should have known! But you seem to be the only one capable of loving such selfish human being."

"Really? I'm sure many other woman disagree with you. And if I'm not wrong your own heart disagrees. Does your memory tells you something? Hogwarts? My bedroom perhaps?"

"Bastard! You are a stupid prat like you were in Hogwarts, you bouncing ferret!" she yelled, full of anger.

"No, I grew up! I have changed... a bit! And you, have you changed?" he asked giving no way for misunderstanding in what he was asking. He was insinuating she could still fall for his charm.

"I hate you!"

"Funny you said the same thing a few years ago. But don't worry, I'm not very fond of you either!"

They looked at each other for several seconds. She was transforming her pain in hate. He was doing the same. They had reached a point where words weren't needed. Their eyes said it all.

But her heart was aching so badly. It was becoming more painful with each minute.

Without saying any other word, Ginny left the dinning room and headed to her own, murmuring angry words but she was unable of keeping the tears from falling. She wasn't sure if it was angry tears or sad tears. She was disappointed with herself too. She had let her Weasley temper get over her and now he knew he could get to her, like he did in Hogwarts, he could get her angry again. But how could she stay calm when he spoke of their past with such disdain?

Draco saw her leave the room and closed his eyes trying to calm down but nothing happened. He grabbed a glass of wine and threw it towards the wall. The sound of glass breaking filled the room and his mind. He was angry but not with her. He was angry about himself. No matter how hard he tried he would always do something wrong. He had said things he didn't meant, he just said it to hurt her but regret it as soon as the words came out of his mouth. He had let his own pain get over him. He had changed over the past eleven years. He had learned to transform his pain in anger, coldness or disdain towards Pansy. But he was no longer dealing with Pansy and it was confusing. He had no longer to deal only with his pain and regret, he had to deal with the cause of it and he had to deal with the urge to touch her, kiss her, to make her smile, to take away from her eyes that shadow he was sure it was him the one who had haunted her beautiful hazel eyes.

But she hated him again and this time he did not believe he could make her forget the hatred. He had hurt her far too much.

'I lived eleven years like this, I can learn how to live with it for the rest of my life!' he stated. He had to get Ginny away from his mind. He apparated in his room, grabbed his cloak and left the Manor. He had to relax.

•·.·´¯·.·•

Ginny was sitting in a chair in her room writing some poems when she heard giggles coming from the corridor. Woman's giggles. Ginny gave a sarcastic laugh. Draco Malfoy and his sluts. He was probably trying to prove her she was wrong when she said no one but him loved Draco Malfoy. She heard the door closing and she lifted up abruptly feeling a strange punch in her stomach. She was still angry about their argue. But it was not only that. She was angry for felling jealous of the woman that was now sharing the bed with Draco. He had probably put a silencing spell because the only sounds she could hear was the wind outside and her own breath getting faster. But inside her mind she could hear their passionate kisses, their breathless moans. She could hear the sound of his hands on her, the sound of his skin against hers. She could feel the heat coming from their bodies, she could almost see them.

Tears of anger and pain started falling from her eyes, rolling down her cheeks. She drowned her face in her pillow, throwing her body to the bed.

"Don't cry stupid woman because he does not care about your tears, he does not give a damn about your pain. Be a Weasley, be proud, don't let a stupid Ferret hurt you again!" her mind scram but her heart did not listen so she cried.

Draco was lying naked on his messed bed. He could still smell lust in the air. The beautiful blond woman and previous Ravenclaw called Mandy Brocklehurst had left a few hours before. Draco had cheated on Pansy many times before but this time he was feeling like someone had punched him on his stomach. He had fought back that feeling all night, he had put it aside while he was with Mandy but now it haunted him more than anything. This time he hadn't just cheated on Pansy, he felt like he had cheated on his own feelings. He had sex with someone he did not wanted because the person he truly wanted he could not touch. It was torturing having her so near and yet so far. Inside his mind he was trying to convince himself he hadn't cheated on anyone. He wasn't committed to Ginny and she hated him. There was no reason for him to feel like that. But no matter what the excuse was it wouldn't work for him. He wanted Ginny and being with Mandy made it clearer. When he was with the blond woman his mind was in the red head that was in the next room. His mood had changed from guilt to anger several times but he managed to hide it from Mandy.

He got up and conjured a glass of fire whiskey he had started drinking when he had brought Ms Brocklehurst to the room. He walked towards the window and looked outside. The night sky was dark but full of sparkling stars. The moon was full and there were no clouds. But the wind was strong. He could see the trees moving with fury beyond the garden. He focused on the moving shadows of the leaves on the floor, making it look like someone was running around the garden trying to hide.

That reminded him of Pansy. He was starting to worry. Not because she was his wife and all but because of Ginny. He had to erase Ginny from Pansy's memory, she had to forget she had seen the red head in the Manor. But Mrs Malfoy had vanished. He had the feeling she was planning something. All these years, Pansy was the only one who knew he had loved the Weasley girl and she knew he hadn't forgot Ginny. She would throw it at his face every time they had a fight. Pansy knew that was the best way to get to him even if he could fake it very well. And she hated Ginny. Because Draco loved her like he had never loved anyone, because she was a Gryffindor and because everyone liked Ginny. In Hogwarts even Slytherin boys confessed having as crush on her. Draco had to be alert.

He got back to bed and tried to sleep but he couldn't. He decided to go to his office and continue his reading and practicing Dark Arts he had long forgotten. He apparated there and opened Slytherin's book. A deep silence involved him, it was a frightening silence but Draco liked it. No voices, no whispers, nothing just his breath could be heard.

He was in deep concentration when a 'click' broke the silence. He looked around the room trying to figure out where it had come from. Everything looked the same but he had this bad feeling. He got up and walked around the room.

"Strange noise, hum?"

Draco looked at the painting in the wall behind his desk.

"Yes. In deed a weird noise." he said not paying to much attention to his great-great-great-grandfather.

"Not normal, hey?"

"No."

"You know, I built this house and when it makes that sound it means nothing good."

"I know!"

"And do you know what it is?"

"No! I was expecting you to tell me."

"We Malfoy have many enemies, so when I built the Manor I had to protect it from intruders..."

"You made this house a giant trap to those who do not know the house..." Draco said. Then something hit his mind. Maybe there was an intruder in the house, maybe a Death Eater, maybe looking for Ginny, maybe he had already found her.

"Yes. Well, that sound says someone fell into one of the traps..."

"Which one?"

"Each trap has a different sound. But I just can't remember what makes that sound."

Draco looked at Govanno Malfoy for just a couple of seconds before apparating in Ginny's room. He almost panicked when he saw she wasn't there. He felt desperate for a few minutes. Then he got back to his office.

"What trap is it? I need to know, she's there, he caught her!"

"Calm down, my memory is not what it used to be boy. I'm just an old painting, I do not have your youth!"

"I need to know, he has Ginny!"

"The Weasley girl? I knew I had something to talk to you. About the girl, you do know Malfoys and Weasleys are not exactly friends!"

"I know but right now I don't give a damn, I just have to find her..." he whispered. Something was crushing his heart, he felt a thrill of desperation taking over him. 'Control yourself Malfoy!' he ordered himself. 'No, I can't, shes in danger! How did a Death Eater got inside the Manor? Or did she... no she wouldn't do that. Or would she? She was mad about me, and she's a Weasley, she'd want revenge. She wouldn't mind breaking my orders and would probably wander around the house trying to find something to compromise me. Stupid Weasley!'

'Oh yes. I remember now! It's the trap in the end of the main corridor of the dungeons..." he didn't have to finish the sentence for Draco to disapparate.

•·.·´¯·.·•

Ginny woke up with a pair of small hands touching her right arm. She opened her eyes and looked at the sparkling big eyes of the small elf that was standing by her side.

"Did something happened Tikky?"

"You must go with me Miss!"

"Go where?"

"Please go with Tikky. She's hurt you. She want to. Come Miss, fast!" Tikky was nervous. Her sharp voice was even sharper and she kept looking both ways has if something or someone would appear there.

"Calm down please. I'm coming with you. But who wants to hurt me?"

"Tikky not tell. But she comes here. She want Miss. Come!" the house elf said desperate before hitting the wall with it's head voluntarily.

"Stop hurting yourself, I'm coming Tikky." Ginny said getting out of the bed and grabbing her wand.

The house elf got out of the room and Ginny followed. Tikky was taking her to the stairs that lead to the entrance hall. When they finally reached it, Tikky opened a small door in the corner Ginny had never noticed. They both got in. Tikky was agitated and scared. Ginny had the feeling the house elf would faint if someone appeared. Ginny was slightly frighten. Someone was after her. What if it was the Death Eaters that had tried to kidnap her? She knew how to defend herself very well but she couldn't duel with more than two wizards at once. If it was more than one she was sure she wouldn't escape. And where was Draco now? Probably still shagging his stupid whore.

They were going through a dark and strait corridor. At the end they found stairs that lead to the dungeons.

"Tikky, Draco said I couldn't come here!"

"Tikky know, but she's after miss, she'll hurt you, maybe kill you, Tikky tried to warn master but he was... he was... busy!" Tikky was crying now, her voice was shaking and her steps were irregular.

"Who is she?" Ginny tried again but no answer came. They reached the dungeons and Tikky followed the larger corridor.

"Here, hide here miss! Tikky warn you when it's safe!" Tikky said when they reached a door in the end of the corridor. "Hurry miss, she's coming!"

Ginny got inside the empty and weat room. Tikky closed the door and it suddenly vanished.

"I'm sorry Miss!" Ginny heard Tikky saying before a strange and loud "Crack" broke the silence that was haunting the room. It looked like a large and heavy rock was being moved. Ginny looked around and she noticed the walls were moving, the walls were closing in, the walls would crush her. She took the wand out of her pocket.

"Immobulus!" she said but nothing happened. The walls were still moving. "Petrificus Totalus!" she tried just in the case but she knew it wouldn't work. Despair took over her. She ran to the place where moments before had been the door. She hit the wall with all her strength. She scram for Tikky and hit the cold stone with her fists until it started bleeding.

She wasn't sure if she was just tired of calling for Tikky or if it was something else but it was getting harder to breath and she felt a drop of sweat rolling down her forehead. She turned around, leaned against the wall and her body slid to the floor.

Why had Tikky locked her there? Why had Tikky lead her into a trap? Had Draco told her to? But why? Ginny's mind was spinning with so many questions and the lack of oxygen in her brain. She closed her eyes hoping a miracle would happen.

•·.·´¯·.·•

Draco apparated in the Entrance Hall because the dungeons were the only place in the mansion where no one, not even him, could apparate. He had to get there fast. He remembered his father talking about that trap once. The person who got closed in that room would die there if a Malfoy did not say the words to stop it. The walls would start moving and closing until they crushed the person's body. But it wasn't just that, because of the reduction of space the pressure would rise, the person would breath with difficulty and the temperature would rise.

He ran to the door that lead to the stairs and he almost jumped down the stairs. He wished for wings while he ran through the dungeons. He finally reached the door in the end of the corridor. Then he panicked. He did not remember the spell to open the door.

"Ginny!" he scram.

"Draco?" he heard her weak voice saying.

"Are you alone?"

"Yes. Please... take me...out!"

"I will, I promise just wait a few seconds!"

"I don't...have a few...'cough'...seconds... I can't... breath... just two inches...my body!" her voice was becoming unclear.

Draco hit the door with all his strength but he knew nothing would happen. He ran to the entrance hall as fast as he could and apparated in his office.

"What's the spell?" he asked his ancestor.

"I was going to tell you a few moments ago but I...well... I don't remember anymore. I think...no that's not it...maybe...no not that either..." the painting of Govanno started murmuring words Draco could barely hear. "oh yes, I remember now: Fragor Ossis!"

Draco lost no more time and apparated once again in the entrance hall, ran to the dungeons and in the moment he saw the door he scram the spell.

The door opened and Ginny's body fell on the floor unconscious and the walls moved to their initial place. The walls were almost crushing her when she fell. Draco held her carefully and took her to his room. He called two house elves to help him take care of her and change her clothes. It looked like she had a broken rib and her shoulder was out of place. He cast the spells to heal her superficial wounds and checked if she had internal wounds. He was glad to see she had any. When he was sure Ginny was going to be alright he ordered the elves to look out for her while he was going to look for Tikky but the house elf was no where to be found. Draco's mind started working. Something strange had happen.

He went back to his room and sat in the chair that was by the window. Why had Ginny broken his rules? Probably because she had been mad at him. Or had Tikky something to do with it?

He heard her moan and turned to look at her. He had cured her wounds but she had dark bruises all over her skin. She had to wake up so he could give her the potion to heal her bones.

Ginny opened her eyes and felt pain in her shoulder and ribs. The memories of the tormenting moments filled her mind. She should be in more pain than she was. She looked at her fists, the wounds were gone, only a few dark bruises were visible. She looked around the room and her eyes got caught in a pair of gray ones focused on her. He got up and approached the bed.

"Don't get near me! You tried to kill me!" she said.

"I didn't try to kill you! If you hadn't gone around the house when I had told you not to none of this would have happen."

"I did not go around the house. Tikky said someone was after me and that I needed to hide, she lead me into a trap and you're the only one who could have told her to!"

"I didn't do it. I did not tell Tikky to take you there." Ginny looked at Draco suspiciously. "Look, I promised Dumbledore I would protect you so why would I try to kill you?"

"Because you are a damn Death Eater who does not care about anyone but you. You don't give a damn about your promises or about your word, you don't care about anyone's safety but your own and specially not a Weasley! That's why I'm pretty sure you did it!" she let all her rage and hurt speak for her. The memories of one painful night eleven years ago were on her mind making her feel tears in her eyes but she wouldn't cry. She couldn't cry.

Draco was surprised by the the hatred he saw in her eyes. It didn't look like the sweet Ginny he remembered from eleven years ago. It seemed like it hadn't been just him who had changed. Little Ginny was no longer sweet. A shadow haunted her soul and he had the feeling it had been him who helped that shadow to grow.

"I was a Death Eater, not anymore!" he said trying to remain calm. He had spent eleven years trying to forget what he had been and he hated when someone reminded him of that.

"You can fool anyone you want but I remember perfectly of the moment you showed me your Dark Mark with pride. What did you do? Sucked the mark out of your arm? Did you suck the evil out of your soul Draco Malfoy? Did you become a saint? I don't think so! You are the same awful person you were in Hogwarts and I will never trust in you or believe in one single word you say! I hate you and people like you never change!"

"Snape changed!"

"Well Snape is not a Malfoy! Snape never took someone's innocence out of her. Snape was never proud of being a Death Eater!" the tears of anger were falling down her cheeks. She had her fists closed and she had a murderous look on her.

"I don't need to be here arguing with you. I gave you my house to hide, I saved you moments ago from becoming human soup and this how you thank me? I don't have to deal with this! Have a good night Ms Weasley!" he said coldly.

"Have an awful night Malfoy!" she said just before he disapparated. She started to feel guilt inside her. She knew it hadn't been him who lead her into the trap but she just couldn't keep her mouth shut. Maybe he hadn't tried to kill her but he had still hurt her eleven years ago and the wound was still open and there was no spell or potion that could heal it. She drowned her head in the pillow.

Draco went to one of the guest rooms. He laid on the bed and looked at the ceiling. It was harder to live with her than he initially thought. She just wasn't to let her shell break and he could understand why he just wasn't expecting so much hatred coming from her. He was expecting that hey could at least speak, now he wasn't sure if they could even be near each other without trying to murder one another. He opened his shirt and looked at the necklace he was wearing for eleven years. The necklace he had put there when... he shook his head. 'Forget it Malfoy, leave the past behind!'

But that wasn't the only bothering him. Tikky could only receive orders from a Malfoy and Ginny. If he hadn't order the house elf nor had Ginny then there was only one person left: Pansy. She hated the Weasley girl, Draco didn't expected to be that much. He made a mistake and had to fix it as fast as he could. But where was Pansy? She had been in the house for sure. Probably when he was with Mandy.

He collapsed his fist with the wood of the bed behind him. Because of him Ginny had almost died. Because of that stupid and selfish need to prove Ginny he could have any woman he wanted, she was hurt and thinking he had tried to kill her.

That night Ginny couldn't sleep nor did Draco.

Song: **_It hurts when_**

Artist: **_Christina Milian_**

There you were last night sitting close to her by candlelight

I couldn't let you see my crying eyes

but I wanted so bad to run to you

It hurts when I thought I had gotten over you

It hurts when together forever won't come true

It hurts when one broken heart is how it ends

Just when I thought that I was getting strong

I see you with her – I was wrong

Now I can't pretend that losing you didn't mean a thing

And I can't deny that this whole thing's not happening

To hold it inside…it's killing me, it's hurting me.

N/A: If anyone is interested in being my beta reader for this story e-mail me please because I desperately need one. Thank you.

P.S: I'm sorry if I took to long to update but I had a very difficult year so I'm really sorry, I promise the next chapters won't take this long. The next one is almost done. Once again I'm sorry!


End file.
